


Garden Salad

by crudescere, drunkimnotiswear



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rabbit Jinyoung, Shapeshifting, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Will add more tags in the future, idk does that make Jaebum a furry?, shifting povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkimnotiswear/pseuds/drunkimnotiswear
Summary: Jinyoung has a well-kept secret. He has successfully kept it hidden for years. No one knew about it - not even his best friend, Jaebum.Until well, he did.orJinyoung regularly turns into a rabbit and Jaebum is surprised to find out that he doesn't find it downright insane. Hell, he may even admit to liking it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So [drunkimnotiswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkimnotiswear/) and I got inspired by Jinyoung's outfit at King of Masked Singer. So yeah, we thought of making this fic to project and express what we feel towards that white rabbit. (it messed us up so bad, okay?)  
> Also, this is the first time we both are collaborating for a fic, so everything is new and exciting!  
> We hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> \- crudescere

The first time it happened, Jinyoung screamed bloody murder - though that proved to be useless because all that the room heard was a tiny squeak. He was just enjoying a nice, stress-free Friday night by watching fancams of his favorite boy group, GOT7, whilst curled up in his bed as he munched on unhealthy amounts of potato chips. God knew just how tiring it was to be a first grader. It was way past his bedtime but he couldn't care less. His mother will never know if he kept quiet enough.

The video was about to go to the dance break he has been studying for days already when Jinyoung felt his toes tingle. It was barely noticeable at first, he brushed it off as cramps for having stayed in one position for too long. He adjusted the way he was lying down and put a pillow under his stomach, sighing in awe when a member from the group did a flip he could never, no matter how hard he may practice, pull off. However, the tingling persisted and he felt it getting more and more intense. It has also climbed up to his knees. Jinyoung paused the video and sat up. He checked his feet - nothing unusual. He tried shaking them but the tingling remained and to his alarm, his hands started feeling funny too. Totally forgetting GOT7, he got off the bed and walked to stand in front his full-body mirror. He looked the same seven year old kid he saw everyday before heading off to school. Nothing looked amiss until he felt a sudden sharp sensation in his stomach. It was liked being punched, not that Jinyoung has been punched before but he assumed that was how it would feel. The pain was so intense, he doubled over. As if that was not bad enough, his head started feeling like it was being crushed. And holy shit - was that the sound of his bones breaking?

He shouted for his mom but he never heard the supposed scream come out of his mouth. Nope, it was a tiny squeak that Jinyoung will never admit to. Then everything went dark. He panicked because what? He closed his eyes, then opened it. It was still pitch black. Breathing also started to get difficult but the tingling, the pain in his stomach and the headache were all suddenly gone. It was bizarre. He took a step, and it was odd. It was so weird that he was on all fours and _crawling_. It felt like a blanket was draped over him so continued to crawl, hoping that he would reach the hem and get out from under the said blanket. When he finally got out, light shone bright and he can breathe properly again. He looked around to see what the hell happened but screamed - squeaked - when he saw everything in his room got so damn large. He saw his bed and it looked like it was as tall as Seoul tower. His bedroom ceiling felt infinitely high, like how the sky ought to be. And he also felt cold, like he was not wearing any clothes but that would be weird because he did not have the habit of being naked even in the confines of his own bedroom. He went to examine the huge cloth that covered him out of nowhere and noted that it was the same color and material as his shirt. Weird. And not far from it, another humongous piece of cloth that looked like his shorts laid haphazardly. Now, he’s getting scared.

Jinyoung caught eyes with a rabbit when he whipped his head towards the right. What was a rabbit doing in his room? He did not remember owning one or leaving the bedroom window open for any stray animals to get in. He took a step closer and to his shock, the rabbit did too. He took another step and the rabbit did the same again. He was seriously getting freaked out. Jinyoung jumped and the rabbit jumped as well, much to his sheer horror. It was a few seconds before his brain registered that he was staring at his mirror - meaning, he was looking at his reflection. _He_ was the damned rabbit.

He screamed but tiny squeaks just came out and when he tried to run, it felt like he was hopping. Jinyoung was so freaked out, he passed out.

When he woke up the next day, the first thing he did was feel up his body. No fur, no long ears, no tail. He sighed in relief, maybe last night was a nightmare after all. However, he can feel the carpet pressing on his bare skin and just then realized that he was sprawled on the floor. No, it could not have happened. It was ridiculous, _insane_. But he saw his clothes, strewn across the floor, in front of his mirror. The signs were right in front of Jinyoung and he screamed for his mom, and thankfully this time, it did not come out as a squeak.

The door to his room opened. “Jinyoung, what’s wrong- why are you on the floor, son?” His mother asked, confusion etched into her face. “And mind telling me why you’re naked as well?”

Jinyoung then burst out crying. “Mom!” He hiccupped, “I was so scared. I’m- I was-“ He cannot seem to finish his sentence, overwhelmed by the fact that he had turned into a rabbit. How can he tell that to his mother? Would she even believe him? What if she thought he was a freak?

“Take slow breaths, sweetie.” Her mom covered him with a blanket, a real blanket this time and not his shirt. “Tell me what happened.”

His seven year old self, sniffled and used the blanket to wipe his snot. “Mom- I” He choked, “I’m a rabbit!”

Jinyoung feared for how his mom might react. He thought she will be mad that he started bawling and claiming the impossible. He was scared that she will throw him out the house for finally going crazy. However, all his mom did was smile and pat his head.

“So it’s finally happened, huh?”

Jinyoung was confused. What did she mean by that? And why was she not surprised that he had turned into a rabbit? Why was she believing him? “What?” That was all Jinyoung could muster to say.

“Put on some clothes, honey. I have something to tell you.”

Jinyoung’s mouth fell wide open. “You mean I’m gonna turn into a rabbit every month? During the full moon?”

He could not believe it. It did not make any sense. It was impossible. There was no logical reason as to why he, or any other person, was forced to change into anything other than human every time the moon was full. And was it not supposed to be a wolf? It was so upsetting that he has to turn into a rabbit, of all animals.

“Yes, Jinyoung. It runs in our family. My father changed into a rabbit and so did his father and all that came before him. Even I did, way before you were born.”

Jinyoung kept getting surprised. “You mean you turned into a rabbit too? Do you still turn? But I haven’t seen you like that even once!”

“There’s a way to stop it, my son.” Jinyoung’s mom said quietly. “But I don’t know if I should be telling you this. You’re just seven years old, after all.”

“What do you mean? Mom! I can’t turn into a rabbit! You have to tell me!” Jinyoung was not sure why his mom was being mean. What if something went wrong and he did not turn back? Did she want him to be a rabbit forever?

His mom sighed. “Okay, but you have to promise me that you will not do it so carelessly.”

Jinyoung nodded his head vigorously. Anything, anything just to make him normal again. He waited with bated breath.

“You have to be kissed.”

It really seemed like the world was playing a big joke on him because – did he hear that right? A kiss? Jinyoung might be a boy who enjoyed princesses and fairy tales but damn, he did not want to be a damsel. “Mom!” He whined, “You mean, _I_ have to kiss someone? And then the curse will break?”

“First of all, it’s not a curse. It’s something like a hereditary disease. Secondly, it can’t be just anyone. It should be by someone who loves you, and _that person_ should kiss you. It won’t work if you were the one to initiate the kiss.”

“Why wouldn’t it? And why is this such a fairy tale plot?”

His mom ruffled his hair, “Because Jinyoungie, that way, you’ll know that the person really loves you.” Her mom smiled and her voice turned gentle. “You can’t just go around kissing people. You see, this disease really isn’t a curse. For what it’s worth, it will help you find someone who will really cherish you and love you for who you are. After all, fairy tale or not, my Jinyoungie deserves his happily ever after.”

So the next time it happened again, he was prepared for it. All the full moons in his bedroom calendar were marked using a bright red sharpie. He told his teachers and his friends that a relative would be visiting their home and that he would not be able to attend classes the next day. And that was the start of it - of him making up excuses, of him conjuring up stories, of him telling _lies_. It became monthly that he would hide himself in his room and change into a rabbit. He got used to the routine. Besides, no one really cared if he did not show up at school, they were all just kids then. Until he met Im Jaebum.

It was so easy. Jinyoung met Jaebum during third grade. The boy was a transfer student and the whole school would have fallen for him if he was not so brooding, antisocial and scary. Everyone in their class was wary of Jaebum and it did not help that the boy seemed to like being left alone. Jinyoung was curious of him, though. Jaebum got pretty high grades despite not showing enthusiasm during lectures. It was only through some luck that he and Jaebum got paired for a project. It was just for a little dance showcase but it gave Jinyoung enough reason to spend time with the other boy. And Jinyoung had never been so thankful. He got so much more than just a partner, he earned himself a _best friend_. Jaebum might appear antagonistic but Jinyoung learned that the boy was nothing like that. He was warm, thoughtful, funny. And Jinyoung might just be a little less than ten years old, but he can picture the both of them going a long, long way in the future.

However, being best friends with Jaebum made his monthly shape shifting difficult. He had to make his excuses more convincing, more believable. He had to explain to him why he kept on disappearing for a day every month. It was fine at first even if it weighed on his conscience that he kept lying to his best friend. But as they grew older, became wiser, it got more and more complicated so before Jinyoung could stop it, he was already so entangled within the web of lies he had spun – he did not know how to come out to Jaebum about it. Hence, the cycle continued until Jaebum stopped asking him for reasons altogether.

Jinyoung assumed that the other just dismissed the matter, accepting it like a fact that Jinyoung just drops off the planet once a month. Jinyoung was relieved and felt guilty at the same time but what could he do, really? He had years to confess to Jaebum but he was constantly afraid of rejection. What if Jaebum thought he was lying? Or worse, what if Jaebum found him weird, _disgusting_? You do not just go around telling everybody that you turn into a rabbit every full moon. So, Jinyoung decided that no one will ever know of his secret. He could keep the act until he found the one - the one who will love him like his mother said, the one who will kiss him and break the spell.

They entered high school, then became college students. Along the way, they met other people and the friendship that was solely for two turned into a group of seven. But the fact remained that Jinyoung has a secret and no one knew about it.

\----------------------------------------------

Jaebum shifted his weight from foot to foot, hands shoved into his pockets as he stared at Jinyoung’s apartment door. He had knocked, and followed the decorum of waiting for permission to be let in - despite them having a relationship that no longer necessitated knocking. Jaebum let out a soft sigh, balancing the plastic bag with chips and all sorts of snacks as he fished around in his pocket for the key to Jinyoung’s apartment. Maybe he did go a little too crazy with the snacks. He exclaimed softly in triumph when he finally procured the key from the depths of his jean pocket. He pushed open Jinyoung’s apartment door, allowing the door to close shut behind him. Jaebum made a beeline to the living room, unloading the bags of snacks that he had brought with him. With a huff, he turned his attention to his surroundings. It was odd. Jaebum had expected the younger to at least bother to welcome him and maybe thank him for being the one to get snacks - again.

The apartment was silent, no sounds of the faucet running - or any evidence of anyone even being home at all. Jaebum frowned, as he pulled out his phone - scrolling through the messages they had exchanged. The younger was whining about how he was tired, and needing to do something else than type out his dissertation. In which, Jaebum had suggested movie night. After a couple messages consisting of ‘hyungggg~’, ‘jaebummie hyung~’ and ‘hyungie’. Jaebum finally relented to Jinyoung’s request of being the one to go get snacks, despite it being Jinyoung’s turn to do it. Jaebum always had a soft spot for Jinyoung - no matter how much he denied it. He’d like to think his preference for Jinyoung’s company over the rest of their friends wasn’t obvious - but who was he kidding? He was constantly teased by the maknaes of their friend group of looking at Jinyoung with those love-struck eyes, and giving Jinyoung that dopey look. Jaebum would always vehemently deny it, constantly emphasising that he just liked Jinyoung better than the rest of the brats he was friends with. Afterall, wasn’t it normal to want to spend more time with your best friend?

Speaking of the said best friend, Jaebum was getting a little impatient of waiting for Jinyoung to join him on the couch. He stood up, gaze scanning the empty kitchen before making his way further into the apartment. He peeked into every room, the thrum of worry increasing in intensity with every empty room that he came across. The apartment was eerily silent, and Jaebum had seen Jinyoung’s keys in the key holder by the door. The younger couldn’t have left the apartment, with the door being locked from the inside. Jaebum could feel anxiety clawing at him, as he approached Jinyoung’s bedroom door which was left ajar. He wondered if there was a burglar in the house? If it was the case, shouldn’t he arm himself with a baseball bat or a frying pan at least? That’s when Jaebum realised that Jinyoung owned neither of those two said items. The younger hated baseball with a burning passion, and was incredibly helpless in the kitchen. Jaebum wouldn’t even be surprised if Jinyoung didn’t even own a frying pan. Jaebum steeled his resolve, taking in a deep breath before meekly pushing open the door to peek into the room.

Jinyoung’s bedroom was empty. The bed was left unmade, pillows strewn messily - nothing seemed out of place. The only evidence of the younger having returned home after class was the bundle of clothes lying beside Jinyoung’s bed. Jaebum scoffed at the mess that Jinyoung left of his clothes - whenever Jaebum came by; the elder was always picking up after Jinyoung. He just couldn’t stand how disorganised Jinyoung was. It wasn’t anywhere else in the apartment that was a mess - it was just Jinyoung’s bedroom. It was as if the younger just liked to sleep in his mess. Every damn time Jaebum tried to persuade Jinyoung to clean up his room, he would indignantly squawk that it was an ‘organised mess’ - whatever the hell that meant. The younger had once jokingly told Jaebum that he left his bedroom messy, just to keep him in his apartment longer - since the elder just couldn’t help but tidy up after Jinyoung. Jaebum simply threw a pillow at Jinyoung, grumbling under his breath about Jinyoung being a brat. Though, he wouldn’t admit it to a living soul - he liked doing household chores with Jinyoung. It was oddly comforting to banter with the younger, while doing mundane things such as laundry which he does alone in his apartment.

Once again, any thought of it being weird that he liked doing household chores that weren’t even his own were swept under the rug. Jaebum simply attributed it to his abhorrent dislike for mess, though a little part in him knew that wasn’t the whole truth to it. The reason why he didn’t mind doing them was far less about satisfaction in seeing Jinyoung’s clean bedroom - but the process itself, and more of just spending more time with Jinyoung. Jaebum refused to entertain those thoughts, knowing that if he did - his muddled feelings would spiral out of control and simply become more ammunition for the rest of his friends to use against him. With the knowledge that there wasn’t a stranger in Jinyoung’s apartment, Jaebum blew out a breath - a burden lifted off his shoulders. The next question, was - where the actual hell was Jinyoung himself? Jaebum pulled out his phone from his pocket, tapping on Jinyoung’s contact and calling the younger. It took a few rings before the muffle ringtone that Jinyoung had set for his contact reverberated through the bedroom. Jaebum’s confusion intensified as he followed the muffled ringtone to the pile of clothes.

_What the fu-_ Jaebum couldn't even complete his thought, before a flash of white darted out from under the jeans he lifted. Jaebum squeaked, as he fell on his ass with an undignified thump. _What was that?_ He was most definitely losing his mind. Either that, or a rabbit just darted across Jinyoung's floorboards and slammed into the bed leg of said males bed. Honestly - he must be losing it.

Jaebum blinked multiple times in succession, fingers prodding at the bundle of clothes - wondering if there was anything else hiding in there. He pulled out Jinyoung's phone, and declined the call before pocketing the phone. Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing Jinyoung under his breath for multiple reasons. The younger had disappeared on him, without his phone and didn't even bother telling him he got a rabbit. At least, Jaebum _thinks_ its a rabbit.

Jaebum sat on Jinyoung's floor, mulling over the facts presented to him. Jinyoung left his keys, wallet and phone in his apartment. That was already weird enough, and his phone wasn't even removed from his pocket? The younger never went anywhere without his phone, and Jaebum attested to the fact - with Jinyoung texting him at almost every hour of the day. The only other living creature in the apartment was the bunny that was currently hiding under Jinyoung's bed.

The next thing Jaebum did, was get on his knees. He squinted at the lack of light, but thought better of shining the flashlight. The last thing he wanted to do was to blind Jinyoung's rabbit - which he had to admit was beautiful. He hadn't seen a rabbit which had such a luscious white coat of fur. The rabbit had shrunk in on itself, making itself as small as possible - tucked in the corner of the bed frame furthest away from Jaebum. Jaebum paused, not wanting to frighten the rabbit further.

“Hey there, little fluffy pants. Would you like to come out of there? It's really dirty down there.” Jaebum said softly, using that tone he reserved specially for Nora. The rabbits ears twitched, whiskers bristling as it glared at Jaebum - as if insulted that Jaebum called the bottom of Jinyoung's bed dirty. Jaebum could feel his back starting to ache from being hunched - god he was getting old.

“Come on buddy, I won't hurt you. You wouldn't want your beautiful fur to get dirty would you?” Jaebum said gently, pressing himself closer to the floor as he cupped his hands together. The dust was tickling his nose, and he fought the urge to sneeze. Knowing that any loud noises would probably startle the rabbit and ruin any chances of him being able to coax it out from under the bed. Jaebum watched with his breath held - as the rabbit cocked its head to the side as if thinking about its choices. It sat on its hind legs, ears flattened - as if embarrassed before lowering its head and rubbing against Jaebum's palms.

Jaebum smiled softly at the rabbit cradled in his arms, with a great level of difficulty he finally maneuvered himself out from under the bed. With a slight huff, he leaned against Jinyoung's bed raising the rabbit to his eye level. The rabbit had its paws covered over its eyes, whiskers twitching. The sight was adorable and Jaebum couldn't help but chuckle, the sound caused the rabbits ears to twitch. Before the animal cautiously lowered a paw to stare at Jaebum. Jaebum placed the rabbit on his thighs, with the rabbit sitting still - not making a move to escape. It was as if it knew that Jaebum wouldn't do it any harm. Jinyoung had a really smart rabbit, that could probably survive pretty well even with the youngers negligence.

He placed a hand gently on the rabbits back, stroking its fur before rubbing the space between its ears. The tension bled out of the body of the rabbit, eyelids fluttering shut - completely relaxing in the Jaebums hold. Jaebum was surprised at how the rabbit seemed to be surprised at how much it enjoyed the affection offered to it. Was Jinyoung even taking proper care of it? Jaebum doubted it. The younger was a workaholic, and couldn't even be trusted to take care of himself during finals season. What more - a small vulnerable animal?

Jaebum lifted the rabbit and left Jinyoung's bedroom, heading into the kitchen - looking for pet food. _The poor little guy must be starving._ Jaebum trifled through Jinyoung's kitchen cabinets, scoffing at how most of them were bare. He approached the last cabinet, already expecting it to be empty. He wasn't disappointed. Jaebum sighed softly, looking back down at the rabbit cradled in his arms which was staring at him with its head tilted. A habit which Jinyoung was rather fond of doing too. Jaebum bopped the bunny on the nose, chuckling at the way it scrunched its face, shrinking away from Jaebum’s touch.

“Your owner really does a shitty job of taking care of you. I really ought to give Jinyoung-ah a piece of my mind. Don't you think so bud?” Jaebum mumbled out, fingers still stroking the rabbits fur as he made his way to the living room. Unexpectedly the rabbit bristles, nipping Jaebum in the hand - but not hard enough to draw blood as it leaps from Jaebum's arms and onto the arm of the couch. Jaebum was stunned into silence, eyes widening as he watched the rabbit sit up on its hind legs - head held high and angled away from Jaebum.

He let out a hearty chuckle, sinking into the couch as he stared at the rabbit. The rabbit was still stubbornly refusing to look at Jaebum despite how booming Jaebum’s laughter was and that only fuelled Jaebum to laugh even harder.

“Aren't you a dignified rabbit. I guess some aspects of Jinyoung did rub off on you didn't it?” Jaebum said breathlessly, as he finally got his laughter under control. He watched as the rabbit finally gave in and nuzzled against Jaebum’s hand, the elder resuming stroking its fur. Jaebum couldn't help but still worry about Jinyoung's whereabouts, with him constantly looking at his phone - or the clock that was mounted above the television. It was as if the rabbit could feel Jaebum’s anxiety, moving from simply nuzzling against Jaebum’s palm to clumsily climbing onto his lap. Jaebum looked at the bunny fondly, as it struggled to find a comfortable spot on Jaebum’s lap. With a soft chuckle, he lifted the rabbit and laid horizontally on the couch resting the bunny on his stomach.

“Are you worried for Jinyoungie too mister fluffy pants?” Jaebum asked as the rabbit climbed further up his front, and rested on his chest. Jaebum going cross eyed to look at the bunny in the eye. The sight must have been rather humorous, with the bunny's nose crinkling - forming creases around its eyes. It was almost identical to Jinyoung's eye crinkles when he smiled. Jaebum shook his head at his thoughts, wondering what on earth was wrong with him. It was one thing to drop everything to come over to watch a movie with Jinyoung, but it was a whole other thing to be thinking of the younger so much so that he saw traces of Jinyoung in a rabbit.

The rabbit offered no reaction to Jaebum’s statement, and simply curled up on Jaebum’s chest - ears flattening against its head. Jaebum smiled softly, fingers gently brushing against the rabbit's fur - taking comfort in its presence. At least he wasn't the only worrying for Jinyoung, he was glad the younger had a pet to keep him company when Jaebum couldn't. Gradually, the rabbit was lulled to sleep by Jaebum’s rhythmic breathing - with the human following soon after. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we both started this fic, we honestly didn't think that it'll be this long. Anyways, we both hope y'all will enjoy it! Please leave a comment and kudos if you're feeling nice! We really appreciate it ohohohoho :') 
> 
> -drunkimnotiswear

Jaebum was awoken by a tickling sensation on his neck, and a moment of panic almost made him throw the rabbit off him. Steadying his pounding heartbeat, he tried his hardest to push himself into an upright position without waking the rabbit which had snuggled in the crook of his neck. He carefully shifted, but even with careful movements, the rabbit was startled awake.

Startled, the rabbit slipped and landed in Jaebum’s arms. The elder trying to stifle his laughter at how confused and shocked the rabbit looked but it was to no avail. He doubled over in laughter, with the rabbit hopping away from him to the opposite end of the couch. Jaebum glanced up at the rabbit through tears in his eyes from laughing too much, with the rabbit giving him a thoroughly unimpressed look, with its chest puffed up in an attempt to look intimidating. Needless to say, all Jaebum did was laugh harder. It was easy to forget that Jinyoung - the human counterpart to the rabbit that bore uncanny resemblance to was missing. 

It took perhaps a few minutes of silence, with Jaebum lost in thought before he relented on texting the group chat that consisted of Jinyoung, Jaebum and the other five idiots in their friend group. Well, Jaebum couldn't really call Mark an idiot, because the other was older and really never did participate in the shenanigans the other four got into. However, being a bystander and just watching the kids let the world burn was enough of a basis to be labelled as an idiot in Jaebum’s eyes. Catching his thought process, he grimaced finally understanding why he was labelled as the ‘disappointed dad’ in the group chat. 

The pings from his phone brought his attention back to the group chat. With replies to his short message streaming in. The replies ranged from them teasing him about missing his boyfriend - which Jaebum had long given up correcting them on. To unhelpful remarks that out of all of them, Jaebum should know best where Jinyoung was. The issue here was that Jaebum didn't have a damn clue - that's why he was asking. God, he could feel his blood pressure spike. Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting his decision of even bothering to text their group of friends. He sighed loudly, before noticing that the rabbit who had once again found its way to his side - had sat up ramrod straight. He paused, setting the phone down - before noticing that the rabbit was staring intensely at the screen, or more specifically the giant time widget on the screen. It was close to ten in the morning, and Jaebum wondered if the rabbit had a schedule to follow. Explaining the anxiety rolling of its small lithe body in waves. 

However, it seemed unlikely. To Jaebum's knowledge taking care of rabbits were a rather painless affair. They don't require walks and don't have the insatiable want of scratching every scratchable surface. In Jaebum's opinion, taking care of a rabbit was a walk in the park as compared to caring for a dog or cat. 

With the haze of waking up clearing. Jaebum stilled, noticing the sunlight streaming through the blinds - and the muffled hustle and bustle of the city that was waking up around him. It was dawning on him that he'd spent the night at Jinyoung's place - without Jinyoung. Jinyoung was still not home, he'd spent the night out. It made Jaebum feel uneasy; a feeling that he refused to name bubbling in his chest. He exhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair - refusing to acknowledge that he was jealous.

Rationally, Jaebum knows that he's being ridiculous. He had no reason to be jealous of something he can never have. Why did it matter to him, that Jinyoung might be in someone else's arms - smiling his damn eye smile; and letting someone else run their fingers through his hair? It shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter because Jaebum was his best friend - and that was all they would ever be. Still, Jaebum couldn’t swallow the bitter pill that jealousy was, and he turned his gaze towards the rabbit who was awfully still - staring at Jaebum silently. 

Jaebum let out a gloomy chuckle, wondering how pathetic he looked in the eyes of the rabbit. He really needed to clear his head before Jinyoung returned home. The last thing he needed was to blow up in front of Jinyoung - who really hasn’t done anything wrong besides completely bailing on Jaebum. Well, if Jaebum thought about it - perhaps he did have something to get angry at the younger for. Though, it definitely wasn’t something worth fighting about. After all, friends bailed on each other often enough - and it wasn’t even something pre-planned. It was impromptu, and Jaebum couldn't fault the younger for forgetting that he was coming over - could he? 

Getting up, he stretched his limbs before looking for the rabbit who amidst his musings had disappeared from the living room. Jaebum sighed softly, taking a last glance around Jinyoung’s silent apartment before heading towards the front door. He was pretty sure the snacks that were left lying on the coffee table would serve as enough of a hint to Jinyoung that Jaebum was here. Now, Jaebum had other things to worry about. He could only hope that Nora didn’t ruin his curtains, and didn’t hate him for forgetting to feed her last night. 

Jaebum returned home, and made a beeline to the new curtains he had just recently purchased. To his utter relief, they weren’t shredded to pieces but the grumpy cat who was curled up in her cat tower - refusing to acknowledge Jaebum. Jaebum guessed any hopes of having her snuggle against him - to wash away the icky feelings of jealousy were dashed. In one last attempt, he pulled out her favourite bag of treats and shook the bag - drawing Nora’s attention. However, the cat was still stubbornly sat in her cat tower - just staring at Jaebum; with an unimpressed look. After a few moments of eye contact, Nora simply turned her head away from Jaebum and snuggled deeper into the bedding on the cat tower. 

He sighed softly, throwing his arms up in defeat but still pouring a bowl of cat food with treats mixed in - into her food bowl. Jaebum padded into his bedroom, sighing loudly as he threw himself onto his bed. He stuffed his face into pillow and let out a muffled scream, he didn’t want his neighbours to file a noise complaint and maybe get him evicted. He already had enough on his plate. His growing infatuation with his best friend, could possibly cost him their friendship. Said best friend, was possibly blissfully asleep in the arms of someone that wasn’t him. Oh, and not forgetting that - his cat since he had since was ten was giving him the cold shoulder. What a fantastic start to his weekend.

Jaebum rolled over, before hissing at an object digging into his ribs. With a grunt, he pulled the offending object out of his pocket. It was a phone, and Jaebum wouldn’t have been surprised - but the model and lock screen was definitely not his. It dawned on him that he had left his phone on Jinyoung’s couch, and the phone in his hand was undoubtedly Jinyoung’s. He sat up, frowning slightly at having to go and get his phone. It was more of facing Jinyoung that Jaebum was worried about, he thought that he’d at least have a day to get his emotions in check before having to face the root of his emotional turmoil. Well - his weekend really couldn’t get any worse. 

Once again - he was proven wrong. Jaebum had let himself into Jinyoung’s apartment - and was met with a butt naked Jinyoung, lying on the living room floor - breathing heavily. What the actual hell? Quickly, Jaebum approached Jinyoung - gaze firmly locked on Jinyoung’s pale face. There was really no logical explanation behind this - and Jaebum couldn’t even attempt to formulate why he was lying on his living room floor; sweaty and completely naked. 

“Jinyoung? Park Jinyoung?” Jaebum said loudly, gaze frantic as he shook the younger’s shoulders. The younger offering no reply except a sleepy grunt, as his eyelids fluttered open - which took visible effort on Jinyoung’s part. 

“Mffph. J...Jaebum hyung?” Jinyoung managed to croak out, peering at Jaebum with a hazy look as he smiled drowsily at Jaebum. Jaebum was stunned, was Jinyoung drugged? The younger smiling softly at Jaebum before his eyelids fluttered shut once again. Jaebum was left with a naked Jinyoung in his arms, who was passed out due to what Jaebum thinks is due to either exhaustion or the effects of illicit substances. He wondered if he should call an ambulance, but if Jinyoung was indeed on drugs; he'll probably be arrested. Jaebum sighed and hoped that he was doing the right thing by simply tucking Jinyoung back into bed. The whole affair was rather awkward, with Jaebum trying his hardest not to be a pervert by staring at his best friends bits. With a sigh, he pulled the covers over a slumbering Jinyoung - biting his bottom lip. 

Jaebum headed to Jinyoung's desk, pulling open a drawer and finding a stack of post its. He peeled one off the stack, writing in big capital letters. ‘Put on some clothes - you have a lot of explaining to do’. Never in his life did he imagine having to ‘mother’ Jinyoung - when the younger already did that enough for everyone they knew to dub him as a ‘mom’. Jaebum wouldn't be surprised if the maknaes had saved Jinyoung's contact as ‘mom’. Jaebum walked towards Jinyoung, before brushing hair away from the youngers face and sticking the post it to his forehead. Knowing that was the best way that Jinyoung would see it. Jaebum shook his head in utter disbelief, at how out of it Jinyoung was - he fished out the youngers mobile phone from his pocket and placing it on Jinyoung's bedside table. 

Jaebum sighed softly, settling himself back on the sofa. It was roughly two in the afternoon, and he didn't think this would be how he was spending his day. He eyed the plastic bags filled with snacks distastefully, before grabbing the bags and putting them into Jinyoung's kitchen cabinets. Finally putting said cabinets to use. Jaebum didn't know how much of time had passed since he arrived at Jinyoung's apartment, after putting away all the snacks he'd sunk into the sofa - using his phone to scroll through cat videos. A grunt and soft curse drew Jaebum’s attention towards Jinyoung, who had stumbled out of his bedroom - still looking exhausted despite having slept most of the day away. 

The younger was wearing one of Jaebum’s hoodies which were far too broad for his shoulders. Jaebum could only guess that he was wearing boxers underneath the ridiculously oversized hoodie that Jinyoung was wearing. Jinyoung made a beeline to the kitchen, and by the sounds of it was gulping down water. Jaebum pushed himself up from his comfortable position on Jinyoung's couch, and was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen with a perplexed expression. 

“So when were you planning on telling me you got a rabbit?” Jaebum started off, tone flat and nonchalant. He figured they should start with the easier questions first. They could easily work their way up. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung's posture stiffened, as the younger placed down his glass before turning to look at Jaebum with an equally unreadable expression. 

“Why does it matter that I tell you that I got a damn rabbit?” The younger was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. To anyone else, Jinyoung looked calm and composed but Jaebum had many years of experience in learning how to read the enigma of Park Jinyoung. The younger had a panicked look in his eyes, and was biting his bottom lip. Signs that evidently pointed to the fact that Jinyoung was indeed nervous. 

Jaebum should be used to Jinyoung's defensiveness, but hearing the words that came out from Jinyoung's mouth - struck a chord. It was probably Jaebum being sensitive - but in that moment. He couldn't stomach the hurt that was bubbling at Jinyoung's dismissive tone. 

“I mean it's a cute rabbit Jinyoung. I mean if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. It's not like you've been very good at lying anyways Jinyoung. I'd rather not hear any of the shitty excuses you come up with. You probably won't even be straight with me about your whereabouts last night.”

“Hyung, it's not what - “

“Save it Jinyoung. I get it.” 

Jaebum knew it was a low blow to bring to Jinyoung's flimsy excuses about an event that happens once a month. It didn't even affect Jaebum, he respected Jinyoung and didn't want to force the younger to tell him why he drops off the face of the planet once a month. It wasn't that Jaebum wasn't curious, but he knew better than to push Jinyoung into a corner. Turning away from Jinyoung, Jaebum knew he messed up. What happened to keeping it cool? Jaebum exhaled deeply, running a hand down his face - apology on the tip of his tongue but being the prideful ass he was. He swallowed it back down his throat. Still, Jaebum knew that walking away - wouldn't do either of them any good. They always let their gazes and actions speak for them; it'd always been that way. But not this time. 

“Jinyoung-ah, if…. you're in trouble. I'll always be here for you alright. It doesn't matter how and why, just know that I'll be here.” Jaebum uttered out softly, preparing to leave the kitchen - not expecting Jinyoung to even give him a reaction. It wasn't the apology that he was planning on giving, but in Jaebum’s eyes it was the most he could do. 

Jaebum had taken two steps, before Jinyoung grabbed his wrist - stopping him in his tracks. Jaebum turned around and looked at Jinyoung. Coming face to face, with the younger who had guilt swimming in his eyes. The younger took in a deep breath, closing and opening his eyes before staring determinedly at Jaebum. Jaebum watched as the guilt and uneasiness faded from Jinyoung's expression, morphing into a hopeful one. He wondered, what on earth was Jinyoung keeping from him - to warrant such unbridled fear at coming clean? 

“Hyung. I think you might want to sit down for this. Whatever I'm about to say is probably going to be found ridiculous but I swear it's all true.”

“I'm pretty sure nothing can be as ridiculous as you telling me your mom - who lives in Jinhae-gu, was calling you for dinner at 4pm.”

Jaebum expected that his teasing would have evoked maybe a chuckle, or anything that could lighten the mood. However, the younger still remained passive - and serious. 

“Hyung, you know the rabbit that's in my house? That's me. I didn't tell you I have a rabbit, because technically I only become a rabbit every full moon.”

“Very funny Jinyoung-ah, you're getting better at cracking jokes. Have you been taking lessons from the maknaes?” 

“I'm not kidding! I knew you wouldn't believe me. God, I knew I shouldn't have said anything.”

With that, the younger stood up and started pacing the living room - fingers tugging at his hair. Jaebum immediately sobered, sitting up and eyeing Jinyoung warily. Still finding it hard to grasp that Jinyoung was literally insinuating that he had the ability to become a rabbit. 

“Okaaaay, Jinyoungie - if you are that white rabbit. What was I doing last night?” Jinyoung stopped pacing and looked at Jaebum, with a gaze that mimicked a deer in headlights. The tips of the younger’s ears were tinted red, and Jinyoung just looked so embarrassed - if this situation was anything other than the one they were in. Jaebum would have had a hard time containing his laughter. 

“You're a weird one hyung, firstly who the hell calls a rabbit fluffy pants? Secondly, whoever the hell is making you so mopey and sad - you should really just tell them to screw off.” Jinyoung rushed out, face flushed - as he threw his hands up in what must be embarrassment. Jaebum’s gaze widened, and his jaw dropped - lips parted unconsciously. The silence between them stretched, as if a thick blanket had been draped over them. Jinyoung was looking at Jaebum with that same fearful gaze, as if fearing Jaebum would bolt knowing that Jinyoung was a rabbit shifter? 

“You're not just screwing with me are you Jinyoung? You really do turn into a rabbit every month?” Jaebum said slowly and cautiously, raising a brow at Jinyoung. The younger shaking his head with enthusiasm, vehemently denying that he was in anyway - lying to him. Jaebum stood up, and just to make sure that Jinyoung and the rabbit were the same being. He searched Jinyoung's apartment up and down, with Jinyoung following Jaebum around like a lost puppy. Jaebum’s search ended in the kitchen, with Jinyoung leaning against the counter and looking at Jaebum somewhat exasperatedly. 

“Do you believe me now hyung?”

“With the fact that fluffy pants is missing, and the fact that you've been hiding this from me for years. I believe you Jinyoungie.”

“That's it? No blowup? You're just going to accept that I've been lying to you since I've met you? You're completely okay with me being a shapeshifter?” Jinyoung was almost hysterical, wondering how the hell Jaebum was taking this so calmly. The elder simply raised a brow at Jinyoung's theatrics, and simply stating. 

“You're freaking out enough for the both of us. Just - I think we've both had enough of surprises today. Unless you have some other groundbreaking news to share with me - let's just watch a movie. Okay Jinyoung-ah?”

Aghast, Jinyoung could only silently head into the kitchen cabinets and fish out the snacks which Jaebum had arranged neatly. The younger padded back into the kitchen, frowning when he noticed that Jaebum took up almost all the space on the couch. He huffed out a breath, before throwing a bag of chips at the elder. With Jaebum grunting, but offering Jinyoung a gentle smile. Jinyoung plopped himself onto the couch, nudging at Jaebum to move - with the elder acquiescing; making room for Jinyoung's smaller figure. 

Just like that - they were back to normal. It was as if the events of the night before and earlier in the day didn't matter. Yet, there was something different between them. Something that neither could put their fingers on. 

Jinyoung found it odd the first time when Jaebum arrived at his place the next full moon, equipped with tremendous amounts of carrots and cabbages in a grocery bag. He only had less than an hour to prepare for the transformation and having Jaebum at his home was a bit weird. Sure, Jaebum now knew of his secret but he did not expect anything else from the other. He thought it would just be easier to explain or give out excuses to other people since someone else, his best friend, knew about it too and can cover for him. Although he was comfortable with Jaebum, he did not really want to expose that side of him. Being in rabbit form meant he was vulnerable around humans; they could do anything to him and he would not be able to fight back. Not that he thought Jaebum would hurt him in any way, but what was he doing at his home, knowing all too well that Jinyoung was just about to turn?

“Uhm, hyung, why are you here?” Jinyoung followed Jaebum towards the kitchen. “It’s late and you know, uh, it’s a full moon?”

Jaebum took out the vegetables he brought and started washing them. “That’s exactly why I’m here though.”

Jinyoung did not have any clue as to what Jaebum meant by that. “What do you mean?” He went and took a look at what the elder was doing. “And what are you doing, hyung? Why are you washing carrots?”

Jaebum nudged Jinyoung out of the way, “Can you bring me a bowl?” He then pulled out Jinyoung’s chopping board and commenced hacking on the carrots.

“Just,” Jinyoung held the bowl in hostage, refusing to give it to Jaebum unless the older explained. “Hyung, look at me.”

“Jinyoungie, give me the bowl.” Jaebum sighed, “I need to put these carrots aside so I can start with the cabbage.” He glanced at the clock hanging by the wall, “Quick, we don’t have much time left.”

Jinyoung was even more confused, “Time for what? And you should probably leave, hyung. The moon is going to be full soon. You know-” He paused, “You know, I’ll be turning.” Even after confessing to his best friend that he turns to an animal on the regular, it will always be embarrassing to say it out loud.

Jaebum snatched the bowl from Jinyoung, “I know. That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” The said bowl was then handed back to Jinyoung after being filled with carrots, chopped to small pieces. Jaebum proceeded to work on the cabbages. “Put that on the table and hand me another bowl.”

“What?” Jinyoung took a deep breath. There was a limit as to how ridiculous a conversation can be and Jinyoung felt they had reached it. “What exactly are you here for, Jaebum hyung? What are the carrots and cabbages for? It’s weird for you to barge in my apartment in the middle of the night to, what? Chop vegetables?” He gestured towards the ridiculous bowl of carrots. “Please, I haven’t even turned and I’m already so confused.”

“Hush.” Jaebum said as if it was him who was not making any sense. “I’m here to take care of you, okay? The last time you turned, you weren’t able to eat anything for more than twelve hours because your smart ass didn’t think that even rabbits get hungry.” Jaebum scolded, “And you were so tired after changing back to human. If I wasn’t there, you’d just fall asleep and forget about eating altogether. Honestly, I don’t know how you survived all these years.”

Jinyoung felt wronged. It was unfair - why was Jaebum reprimanding him? He knew better than Jaebum how it felt like being a shapeshifting rabbit. “Woah, hyung, easy there. I didn’t ask you to come and take care of me, okay? I’ve been handling it _for years_ and nothing has gone wrong yet. So stop being weird and discard any ideas of you feeding me with vegetables out of your head.”

Jaebum pointed the knife he was holding towards Jinyoung, “You are such an ungrateful brat.” Jaebum looked so unimpressed and then went back to cutting the cabbage. “You’ll thank me later, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung huffed, accepting that even if Jaebum was far from being Bambam or Jackson - he had his own sense of weird. 

Being a rabbit was something Jinyoung decided he would not get used to. Even after years of turning into one, he still felt odd - like he was not being one hundred percent dedicated into his role as a bunny. And being a perfectionist, that fact always bristled at Jinyoung’s snow white fur. He was just an _okay_ bunny and it irked him.

However, being an _okay_ rabbit had Jinyoung blaming his slight change in personality on his bunny hormones. It always made him feel tiny and vulnerable. Well, he could probably pin that on his rabbit form being actually tiny and therefore vulnerable, but it had something more to do with being in a constant state of unease than his physical size. While in human form, Jinyoung had no problem being in heights - Jackson could attest to this, he had after all clung onto Jinyoung for dear life in that one roller coaster ride they went to when their whole group of friends decided to spend Christmas at a theme park. Jinyoung shook his head at his friends’ stupidity, even Jaebum. He was supposed to be the leader, the one Jinyoung relied on to keep things in order, but he did not reprimand them against the idea and actually offered to drive his car - as if forgetting to account that it was definitely not optimal to spend the whole day outside in subzero weather. It was events like those - with Jackson and Bambam falling sick the next day - that Jinyoung truly felt he was the only one with a functioning brain. Jaebum could be a kid sometimes.

In spite of that, Jinyoung in rabbit form hated being anywhere two inches above the ground. He did not know why but being at a height, with his tiny feet trying to balance his weight on an unstable surface, always sent him panicking. Jinyoung supposed that it was because he was small and everything felt big to him. He imagined what it would be like in his human form and compared it to being throttled off the top of a skyscraper - maybe something akin to falling off from the fortieth floor. Of course, Jinyoung might just be over exaggerating things like he usually did but that was how frightened he gets. And it never helped that his best friend seemed to enjoy putting him in that state of distress.

Jinyoung gave out a squeak of protest when Jaebum picked him up from the kitchen floor and placed him inside the crook of his bent arm. It was not the first time Jaebum spent the whole ordeal with him - his best friend made the habit of accompanying Jinyoung during full moons. However, in those previous occasions, Jinyoung always turned inside his bedroom or in the living room. It was always somewhere comfortable for both him and Jaebum - and most definitely not where his best friend would require lifting him up. And Jesus Christ, why was Jaebum using his hands to carry bowls of vegetables instead of holding him tight and steady?

Anxiety racked Jinyoung’s small form and threatened, he nipped at Jaebum’s forearm - which was actually a terrible idea, if Jinyoung really thought about it. Because in reflex, Jaebum startled and jerked - almost dropping Jinyoung in the process. The rabbit instinct in Jinyoung told him to jump towards the dining table which was nearby but fear paralysed him and he sank his teeth on to Jaebum some more.

“What the hell, Jinyoung?” Jaebum hissed as he immediately put down the asparagus bowl he was holding to free his hands. Using one hand, he quickly held Jinyoung still - tucking him into his bent elbow more. “Jesus Christ, Jinyoung! What is wrong with you? That hurt!”

Jinyoung huffed - if rabbits could huff anyways - and glared at Jaebum. He narrowed his eyes and tried conveying his irritation. Well, at least now, Jaebum was finally holding him secure.

“What? Are you mad?” Jaebum shook his head, “I don’t understand you, Jinyoung. And it’s even harder to read you in this form. Give me a break.” He started reaching for the bowls again - and Jinyoung, he stomped his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum looked worried, at last. “Do you not want asparagus? But you seemed to like them before.” Jinyoung shook his head - it was not the asparagus, he wanted to say. However, Jaebum must have taken his response as not wanting the said vegetable. “Okay, okay. You should have just said it earlier when you know, you were _still_ human so we could have prevented the _biting_. That really hurt.”

Jaebum started walking towards the direction of Jinyoung’s living room, “Let me sit you down at the couch first, okay? Then I’ll prepare you a new snack. What do you say about bell peppers? Is that okay?”

Jinyoung peered up at Jaebum, trying to convey his judgment. He was a rabbit, that was true but was Jaebum this dense not to notice his obvious discomfort from being up high? How could he assume it was because he hated asparagus? Jinyoung shook his head again.

“So no bell peppers too, huh. Wow, Jinyoung, you’re being really picky tonight.” Jaebum put him down gently on the couch and Jinyoung instantly felt himself relaxing and calming down. “What about brussel sprouts? I’m pretty sure I bought those too.” Jinyoung felt aghast. Did Jaebum buy everything in the market? Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him. “Hey, I’m not enjoying this. I mean, it’s fine taking care of you but I only bought the brussel sprouts because they were on sale. _Not_ because I enjoy feeding you vegetables.” However, Jinyoung saw the slight upturn at the corner of Jaebum’s lips and he would have been offended for being patronised but the way his best friend was putting in so much effort for him - well, it tugged at Jinyoung’s stone cold heart.

Jinyoung also blamed his rabbit hormones for the moments he turned into a clingy mess. Human Jinyoung was not a tactile person - he enjoyed occasional hugs and hand holding but he was not, in any way, near close to Jackson in terms of being affectionate. He was known to be petty, cranky and straight up savage towards his friends. Even towards Jaebum whom he has known for _years_ now - he just was not touchy. However, Rabbit Jinyoung seemed to crave for pets and snuggles. There must be something physiologically wrong because Jinyoung did not purr - nope, that purring sound was definitely not from _him._

At first, when Jaebum started hanging out with him while he was still in bunny form, his best friend literally just looked after him. It was very awkward at first, like Jaebum did not know what to do with him. He remembered Jaebum worrying if he should go back to his own apartment and leave Jinyoung all alone - which Jinyoung did not understand what the fuss was about. After all, he had been doing the shapeshifting for years already and during those times, he had always been alone. Jaebum, however, felt that it was his mission in life to protect small Jinyoung from the harms of the world - which Jinyoung found unnecessary again since he was at his house and he was not stupid enough to go out in the streets in all his mighty bunny glory in the dead of the night. Sometimes, Jinyoung really did not understand Jaebum. They ended up sleeping in Jinyoung’s bed that night, with Jaebum building a huge pillow barrier surrounding Jinyoung because _What if I rolled over you during the night and you died? I wouldn’t be able to stomach it, Jinyoung. That I killed my best friend._

Nevertheless, the next times Jaebum hung around, he grew more and more confident in his rabbit handling skills. So here they are now, with Jaebum lying sideways across his couch with the television humming in the background and him, lying comfortably on Jaebum’s chest.

Jinyoung never thought that Jaebum’s chest would be so comfortable and warm. It made him feel really safe and contented - add to that the way Jaebum continuously rubbed that spot between his bunny ears and Jinyoung was ready to do anything his best friend asked when he turns back into human. 

Jaebum started humming a tune Jinyoung had not heard before. Maybe his best friend got back to his hobby of composing and producing music, Jinyoung thought. But whatever it was, the humming made him melt more into Jaebum’s chest and he blamed his rabbit hormones for giving him the idea that it wasperfectly appropriate for him to rub his face onto Jaebum’s shirt. 

Jinyoung heard Jaebum chuckle and the vibrations from his chest made Jinyoung the Rabbit snuggle more. “I didn’t know you liked me that much, Jinyoungie. You could’ve just said you liked resting on my chest, we could’ve been at it sooner.”

Jinyoung did not know if Jaebum meant that they could have done it sooner from when he learnt Jinyoung changed into a rabbit or generally, like from the _start_ \- even when Jinyoung was still pretty much human in his eyes. But it could not have been the latter, Jinyoung deduced because why would Jaebum be all for the idea of them snuggling? That would be weird even if they were best friends. Like he reasoned out before, he was not Jackson who was very gracious with his love nor Bambam who craved for physicality every now and then. 

Whatever Jaebum meant, it quickly became the last of Jinyoung’s concerns because when he started threading his fingers along Jinyoung’s thick fur, his mind blanked out and doubtful or not - Jinyoung purred. 

“Oh? I didn’t know rabbits could purr. Or is it because you’re Jinyoung and you like defying things?”

Jinyoung did not know it either but he stuck his nose up, trying to convey that he was just probably better than most rabbits. Never mind the fact that he was not an _actual_ rabbit - just a mere human who had the capabilities to turn into one. And no, he was not a poser.

“You know what, wait here. Just let me get something from my bag.” Jaebum said as he removed Jinyoung from his chest - much to Jinyoung’s dismay - and went to grab his bag that was on the kitchen.

Jinyoung would deny it if he was to be asked, but he most definitely missed Jaebum’s sturdy chest - and it has not been a full minute yet. Jinyoung cursed his rabbit hormones for messing up with his brains. He could only wonder though - what did Jaebum bring along with him? And what use will it be to Jinyoung when he was in bunny form? 

His questions were answered when Jaebum came back grinning and - was that a cat comb? 

Jaebum sat back on the couch, propping his legs over and leaning back to one of the armrests. He had learned from previous sessions to let Jinyoung come to him willingly. It always resulted to blood and infinite amounts of teeth marks on his hands and forearms whenever he unceremoniously picked Jinyoung up - but Jinyoung was suspicious of the comb as he side eyed it. 

“Come on now, Jinyoung. It’s the same comb as Nora’s. I read from the internet that I could use cat combs for rabbits too. So come closer, I’ll groom your fur.”

Jinyoung was shocked. Why was Jaebum treating him so much like a _rabbit_? And did he really bring Nora’s comb? The earth be damned, but Jinyoung will not let his precious white coat be brushed by something a cat had used already. No offence to Nora - she was a good cat. 

Jinyoung took - stumbled - a step back and shook his head vigorously. 

“What? You don’t want to be groomed? Come on, don’t be a brat.”

Jinyoung wanted to retort back that no, he was not being a brat. He was just concerned of _hygiene_. He shook his head again and glared at Jaebum. 

“So now you’re getting mad? I’m just trying to help.” 

Jinyoung started to get really frustrated. Jaebum was being too pushy. Why did he even thought of _combing_ him in the first place? His best friend was so weird. Jinyoung stomped his feet in defiance. 

“Wow, you’re really mad, huh. Why? I specially bought this for you. See, it’s pink.”

Jinyoung could see Jaebum pout and honestly, it should not be allowed. Jaebum was a fully grown man, after all. And men do not pout cutely like that. It was against nature. Jinyoung tilted his head a little bit as if asking - _the comb is new?_ Because in actuality, Jinyoung was very curious of how it would feel to have the comb brush against his fur and untangle the kinks hiding under. He surmised it would feel really good. 

Jaebum let out a chuckle, “You mean to ask if the comb is new?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise. He did not think that Jaebum would actually understand him. Maybe there was some truth to Bambam and Yugyeom’s claims when they said he and Jaebum could converse without actually talking. Jinyoung found this fact interesting. “What did you think of me? Of course, this is new. I won’t share Nora’s stuff with you. She might get infected from whatever parasite you’re hiding.”

Jinyoung could not believe that his best friend was choosing a cat over him. Again, no offence to Nora, but Jinyoung had a more beautiful fur than her and he most definitely did not have parasites. He should feel affronted but Jaebum wore a teasing smile so Jinyoung knew - he knew that his best friend was just making fun of him. He was unimpressed nonetheless, and he showed it by nipping at Jaebum’s thigh. 

“Ouch!” Jaebum hissed. “What the hell? Stop biting me every time you get annoyed. It’s painful.” 

_Well, you could have thought of the consequences before you made fun of me,_ Jinyoung thought. He can only hope that their sense of telepathy would be strong enough for Jaebum to hear him this time. 

“Just. Come here.” Jaebum sighed in defeat.

Well, maybe they needed to work on their telepathy. However, if rabbits could smile, he must have looked like the happiest rabbit in the world - Jinyoung just hoped he did not appear constipated or ridiculous. Really, Jinyoung just finds everything Jaebum did as a mix between annoying and endearing. So without further drama, he finally hopped his way back on his throne at Jaebum’s chest. 

And Jinyoung thanked the heavens for telling him to just give up because having his fur groomed and brushed felt absolutely blissful. He melted into Jaebum’ warmth. He would be caught dead before he admit it but it would not leave Jinyoung’s mind then - the thought of being embraced by Jaebum even if he was human. Jinyoung smiled at his wayward thought and Jaebum must have felt it as well - for when he peeked at his best friend, Jaebum was smiling down at him too.

Jaebum continued petting Jinyoung even long after he had finished feeding and grooming him; Jinyoung felt so comfortable and content - he drifted into sleep.

From there, every full moon - Jaebum never failed to keep Jinyoung company. And no matter how much Jinyoung denied it, he did not despise shapeshifting into a rabbit anymore. He laughed at his seven year old self - how did he ever think that turning into a bunny was a horrible curse? It did not feel like that now, at all. Jinyoung actually found himself secretly hoping that the full moons ran closer to each other - if only to spend more time with Jaebum intimately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter!  
> We had so much fun writing this one so forgive us if this was a little longer than the previous chapters. We totally got carried away. lmao  
> So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> \- crudescere

Jinyoung was very much certain that he and Jaebum got the whole shebang of turning into a rabbit on a full moon in the bag. They had perfected the art of making sure Jinyoung was in a proper place to shift. With both feet on the ground, and not on a step ladder trying to get something or god forbid in the bath. In the beginning, Jinyoung was adamant on shifting away from Jaebum - refusing to allow the elder to witness his bones crack and reshape to form the structure of a rabbit. If Jinyoung himself had problems coming to terms with how his bones literally broke into pieces and reformed into a creature a tenth of his size. He has a feeling watching it from an outsider's perspective would probably warrant a heart attack.

Unfortunately, Jaebum had wandered into Jinyoung's bedroom a minute after his transformation started - to check on the younger who had been blissfully asleep. The elder could only watch in absolute terror, as the sounds of bones snapping and flesh tearing broke the silence of Jinyoung's otherwise silent bedroom. Jinyoung made a habit of not looking at himself in the mirror whenever he shifted, but he could only imagine how grotesque it looked. When he finally opened his eyes as fluffy pants, the first thing he noticed was the sounds of someone puking in the bathroom.

Jinyoung sat up straight in the middle of his bed, padding his way towards the edge of the bed - crawling out of the tunnel that was his sweatshirt. Jinyoung blinked at the sudden brightness, his movements careful. He really didn't want to end up as accidentally shredding his sheets with his nails - which have grown long enough to do some damage.

Jinyoung perched himself on the edge of the bed, eyeing the drop to the ground. He had to go check up on Jaebum - hoping that the elder didn't pass out. Jinyoung twitched his whiskers thoughtfully. It was a high drop, and he wondered why he thought it was a good idea to take a nap on an elevated bed during a full moon. He questioned if he could slide down the sides of his sheets. With a glance at the ajar bathroom door, Jinyoung made his decision. The things he did for Jaebum. That's how Jinyoung the rabbit started on his arduous descent down the silky mountain.

The first few slides were fine, with Jinyoung trying his hardest to avoid doing irreparable damage to his sheets. He really liked those silk sheets, they were mulberry silk and those were expensive. Growing more confident, Jinyoung decided to slide the remaining distance in one slide. This was definitely not one of his brighter ideas - he slipped and in a frantic attempt hooked a claw on the sheets. _He was going to die. He was really going to die._ He let out a high pitched screech and heard the loud rip of his sheets. He landed onto the carpeted floor with a soft squeak, paws covering his eyes refusing to see the damage done to his precious sheets. He could already picture the monstrous rips, with his sheets probably dangling - held together by maybe a few stubborn threads.

Jinyoung heard footsteps before noticing a looming presence over him. He cautiously moved a paw away from an eye, peering at Jaebum’s pale face with worry etched into his features. The elder reached out a hand as if to pick Jinyoung up - before abruptly pulling his hand away.

“Oh my god, Jinyoung. C… Can I touch you? Does it still hurt? Did you fall off the bed too? God, should I take you to the vet?” Jinyoung could only watch silently as the elder freaked out in front of him, with Jaebum yanking at his hair. While being unable to make up his mind on whether he should touch Jinyoung or not. Jinyoung could only twitch his whiskers if rabbits could whine - he was sure as hell that he would be whining. He didn't think shifting would cause this much distress to Jaebum.

With shaky legs, he hopped towards Jaebum - nuzzling against the elder's jeans. He peered up at Jaebum, cocking his head to the side before realising that the elder was still wary of touching him. Jinyoung scrunched up his nose, before making a show of running all around Jaebum who was kneeling. Trying his damn hardest to convince the elder that he was fine. That he didn't need to go to the vet and be prodded by a stranger. That Jaebum didn't have to handle him like glassware. Jinyoung huffed out a breath, paw slipping before sliding across his floorboards - careening towards the table leg of his desk. Jinyoung couldn't remember if he let out a squeak, but all he knew was that he had shut his eyes tightly and simply braced for impact.

Instead of slamming against a hard wooden surface, he bumped into a soft warm palm. He cautiously opened an eye, peering upwards to see a slightly less worried and more so amused Jaebum peering down at him. The elder had softened the impact of his impending collision and had scooped him up. With Jinyoung scrambling to adjust himself, still hating being more than three feet from the ground - unless he was secured. He could only nip playfully at Jaebum’s arm, with the elder letting out a light chuckle. No longer flinching whenever Jinyoung did resort to playful nips.

Jinyoung winced a little at the deep scratch marks he left on his wooden floorboards. He'd either have to get varnish or just cough out some money to appease his landlady. He buried deeper into Jaebum’s embrace, with the elder instinctually rubbing the space between his ears. If not for Jaebum, being a rabbit sucks. Jinyoung caught himself thinking, and despite being reluctant in letting Jaebum take care of him. Jinyoung gradually realised that it was Jaebum that made being a rabbit tolerable.

“Maybe it's time to get your nails cut, Jinyoung. They are getting rather long.” Jaebum said thoughtfully, heading towards the living room. Jinyoung had his curiosity piqued and he shifted himself to look in the direction of the living room. With that, he notices the same fluffy pillow he'd always hoard when they hung out at Jaebum’s place. The elder had brought the pillow from home and had placed it innocuously on the coffee table, with a sealed package sitting stop it. As they drew closer, Jinyoung came to a realisation that the package was indeed a pair of cat nail clippers.

He guessed he didn't have to attempt telepathy to ask Jaebum if they were new. He shifted his head to stare at the elder, trying to communicate his disbelief of Jaebum planning to cut his nails. He knew that when he becomes a rabbit, the elder tended to smother him with care and concern. This was taking it to another level.

Jaebum had set him down onto the couch and settled down beside him - before shifting and placing the pillow onto his lap. He patted the pillow, beckoning Jinyoung to climb onto it. Jinyoung didn't need to be told twice if the human him found the pillow fluffy - he couldn't imagine how soft it would feel to lie on it. Well, he wasn't exactly laying, Jaebum called it loafing. Well - it didn't really matter to Jinyoung but it was evidence that Jaebum had researched on rabbit behaviour.

Honestly, Jinyoung wouldn't even be surprised to know if Jaebum had a page of rabbit facts bookmarked on his phone. With the number of, things the elder knew about rabbits - it wouldn't even be far-fetched to assume Jaebum bought an encyclopedia on rabbits. The elder has begun rubbing the space between Jinyoung's ears, with his ears being pinned back - letting out a purr. Jinyoung long forgoing trying to control his instincts - he guessed it was a way to make it up to Jaebum by completely being honest with himself during the rabbit hours.

“Gimme your paw Jinyoung,” Jaebum said softly, with Jinyoung hearing the rustling of plastic and the tearing of the packaging. He peered up at Jaebum, whiskers twitching in contemplation. As far as Jinyoung knew, Jaebum had absolutely no experience with cutting rabbit nails. It’s not that he didn’t trust Jaebum - it was just something new to him and new experiences, especially as a vulnerable animal, were most definitely daunting. Cautiously, with his ears twitching he reached out a paw. Jaebum shot him a gentle smile, gently gripping Jinyoung’s paw - before bringing the clippers close to his nail. The first clip - Jaebum went too deep; causing Jinyoung to flinch. The elder immediately soothing him by stroking his head down to his back.

“I’m sorry. Did that hurt? I’ll cut little by little then.” Jaebum said softly, gazing at Jinyoung’s expression carefully. Jinyoung nudged Jaebum to continue, wanting to get this over and done with. Gradually, after repeated attempts of reassurance done by Jinyoung - Jaebum’s rate of clipping increased greatly. With Jinyoung feeling nothing but a little pressure, as the length of his nails shortened. In that process, Jaebum had started to tell Jinyoung about his day - how his dissertation was going. How pesky his lecturers were, and a tale told with a tone of fond exasperation of how Nora shredded yet another courier box. It was nice, hearing Jaebum just ramble about his day. Jinyoung had come to realise his growing appreciation and attention to every little thing Jaebum did. Be it taking care of him when he was a rabbit, the way his eyes would light up when coming across an interesting book, or the little furrow of his brows when he was concentrating.

Being a rabbit, gave Jinyoung so many more opportunities to observe Jaebum. The whole experience definitely made them closer to another - if that was even possible when they were already attached to the hip. Still, they now shared a big secret - and the little glances and upwards curve of their lips in the presence of their friends when anything related to rabbits were mentioned filled Jinyoung’s heart with a warm feeling. Lying to Jaebum used to weigh heavily on his shoulders, and with that burden lifted - Jinyoung couldn’t be happier.

It was funny really. Jinyoung used to be terrified of telling Jaebum the truth - mind whirring to the worst possible outcomes. With Jaebum dubbing him as a freak of nature, or someone who belonged in a mental hospital. He didn’t expect that the first thing the elder would do - is to take care of him. If Jinyoung had told Jaebum earlier, he could have enjoyed being groomed and being cuddled with a lot more.

“You know, Jinyoung-ah, you’re a lot more pleasant as a rabbit. You don’t interrupt me when I’m trying to tell you something. Maybe I like you more as a rabbit.” Jaebum said teasingly, with Jinyoung staring at Jaebum without blinking. He nipped at Jaebum’s fingers in warning as Jaebum pulled away to clean up the coffee table. The elder had set the pillow on the seat beside him and stood up - planning to head to the kitchen.

“Sit tight Jinyoung. I’m going to clean this up and get you some baby carrots. I heard that they were sweeter than normal carrots. I’m pretty sure you’ll like them.”

Jinyoung made himself comfortable on the pillow, resting his head on his paws - running his paw along the pillow before noticing that Jaebum left his phone on the seat beside the pillow. His ears twitched, hearing Jaebum rustling with plastic bags and the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board. His whiskers twitched in contemplation, wondering if he should use this opportunity to clear his suspicion on whether Jaebum had indeed been sneakily taking pictures of him - as a rabbit. Jinyoung had been firm in his insistence of being a serious rabbit, contrary to Jaebum who had stated that Jinyoung was far from being serious or anything close to anything but cute. Jinyoung had secretly felt happy at Jaebum’s insistence of being a cute rabbit, yet it gave a rise to the question. Did Jaebum think he was cute enough to share his phone gallery with Nora?

Jinyoung crept off the pillow, hopping onto the seat and he looked at the phone - with rising curiosity. This was most definitely an invasion of Jaebum’s privacy, but Jinyoung knew the elder’s password and it wasn’t every day that Jaebum left his phone unguarded. So if he knew the password, since he had set it - it couldn’t be considered an invasion of privacy. Could it?

Well, the repercussions wouldn’t matter if he just doesn’t get caught. Throwing caution to the wind, Jinyoung taps his own birthday into Jaebum’s phone. The phone unlocks with a satisfying click, and Jinyoung clumsily taps on the gallery icon - gaze scanning Jaebum’s gallery. There were folders after folders dedicated to cat videos and pictures of Nora - before his gaze fell on a folder titled ‘mister fluffy pants.’ He got his answer, and boy was Jinyoung satisfied that he had claimed a spot in Jaebum’s gallery.

“Jinyoung-ah do you want some aspara- “

Jinyoung stiffened, his paw poised to tap into the folder before his head snapped towards Jaebum. Jaebum’s expression was firm and stern, with the only telltale signs of his amusement being the upturn edges of his lips into a grin. Jinyoung could only imagine how ridiculous this looked in the eyes of Jaebum. He was caught red-handed. The elder calmly walked towards Jinyoung and plucked the phone from under Jinyoung’s paw - with Jinyoung trying his best to not look guilty. Jaebum set the bowl of vegetables onto the coffee table, before settling back onto the couch - shooting Jinyoung an unimpressed look. Jinyoung carefully crawled towards Jaebum - nudging his thigh in an attempt at an apology.

“I see you discovered the folder,” Jaebum muttered, not sparing Jinyoung a glance. Jinyoung thought he was mad, but to his surprise - Jaebum looked embarrassed. His neck and cheeks were tinted pink, with the elder refusing to look at Jinyoung. However, Jinyoung was insistent. The fact that Jaebum was embarrassed was indeed endearing, but he really wanted to know what was in that folder. Just how many pictures did Jaebum take of him when he wasn’t paying attention? He continued to nudge at Jaebum’s thigh and pawed at his jeans until the elder finally relented and gave him his attention. Understanding it as Jinyoung wanting the vegetables, Jaebum picked up the bowl and offered him a carrot piece. Jinyoung’s nose twitched at the delightful smell of freshly cut carrots, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

He hopped onto Jaebum’s lap and nudged his jean pocket - with Jaebum pulling the phone out and finally understanding what Jinyoung wanted.

“Okay. I’ll show the pictures to you, but only if you promise to not speak a word of it when you turn back to a human. Do we have a deal Jinyoung?”

It was easy to strike a deal, with Jinyoung only being able to nod and shake his head. They spent a large majority of Jinyoung’s time as a rabbit looking through Jaebum’s photo gallery - with Jinyoung secretly preening at the attention that Jaebum gave him. He guessed he found a way to relate to Nora - a cat who never really seemed to like anyone else but Jaebum. They both adored the attention Jaebum gave to them, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder how being Jaebum’s boyfriend would be like. Though he knew that was a far-fetched dream, because in the many years of knowing Im Jaebum - the elder had never once expressed the want of being anything more than friends. Jinyoung knew better than to wish for something he couldn’t have. His mother’s tale of being a bunny leading to finding a soul mate becoming more of nothing but a dream as time went by.

After all, Jinyoung found it impossible to love someone - knowing that despite his best efforts the other would never love him equally as much. The idea of ‘the one’ would be known by him right after their first kiss, and living with the burden of not being right for each other would kill him.

Out of all the events in which shifting into a rabbit was the world’s biggest inconvenience - this took the cake. As a human Jinyoung already had a dislike towards people encroaching into his personal space, it was ten fold more intense as a rabbit. It took quite a lot of time to warm up to Jaebum’s presence when he became a rabbit. Imagine his horror when a whole group of strangers had to enter his house - to fix the faulty electric wiring. His landlord had told him the date that it was happening - and it was just his luck that it fell on the morning after a full moon. Jaebum had a final in the morning and couldn’t stay the full duration of his shift to a rabbit. Jinyoung was a nervous wreck, his nerves were already frayed from the start of hell week. It didn’t help that he would be left alone with a bunch of strangers in his apartment. Granted that Jinyoung knew the guy overlooking the project, and he wasn’t afraid of anyone stealing anything. He doesn’t have much in his apartment, to begin with.

Jaebum - being the ever so kind soul still spent the night at Jinyoung’s apartment. Coaxing Jinyoung to actually finish his vegetables while reading through his exam notes. Human Jinyoung had been skipping meals recently, staying up late to squeeze in as much studying time as possible. Jaebum made it his moral obligation to make sure that Jinyoung didn’t die during finals, and that included taking care of Jinyoung when he was ‘mister fluffy pants’ too. Jinyoung grudgingly finished his vegetables but refused to settle down - as he paced up and down his bedroom floor. He didn’t even know he was grinding his teeth until Jaebum set down his notes and silently stared at him from his bed.

Wordlessly, Jaebum crouched and opened his hands - as an invitation for Jinyoung. Jinyoung twitched his whiskers before rubbing his head against Jaebum’s palms allowing the elder to scoop him up and place him on his lap - with Jaebum leaning against the headboard of Jinyoung’s bed. Jaebum, being attuned to Jinyoung’s needs rubbed the spot between his ears and gently petted him. Instantly, Jinyoung could feel himself relaxing in Jaebum’s familiar hold. Jaebum smelt familiar felt familiar and that comforted Jinyoung - immediately putting him at ease.

“You’re worried about tomorrow aren’t you Jinyoung? I’ll pick you up once I finish the paper and I’ll make sure to let them know that your room is out of bounds until I come back to pick you up alright?” Jaebum said softly, with Jinyoung curling in on himself against Jaebum’s abdomen. There was a slight tone of regret and guilt in Jaebum’s tone - at possibly not being there for Jinyoung when he needed him. Jinyoung despite being a rabbit - was still capable of picking up little things like that and he nipped at Jaebum’s wrist. Before nuzzling against the elder’s palm - trying his hardest to convey that it simply couldn’t be helped. Besides, Jinyoung was a fully grown rabbit. Surely he could handle being alone for a few hours.

Jinyoung was wrong. He was so very wrong. When Jaebum bid him goodbye in the morning, he was left to his own devices. The rest of the apartment was being worked on and with every thump, Jinyoung jumped. The first few hours was Jinyoung being on high alert, ear twitching and eyes dilated - at every single foreign loud noise. Just when things couldn’t get any worse - the drilling started. Jinyoung was surrounded by foreign noises, with footsteps stopping outside his bedroom door and then leaving. He was downright terrified. Seeing no other option, he scampered under his bed - and hid there with his ears pinned and body compressed, pressed firmly against the ground.

The hours before Jaebum finally returned was torturous, with Jinyoung being unable to relax; his flight or fight instincts always kicking into overdrive despite no visible threat. Jinyoung’s doorknob rattled open, with Jinyoung’s eyes flying open - breaths becoming pants until he heard the familiar footfalls.

“Mister fluffy pants?” Jaebum called out, with Jinyoung taking a few tentative steps and peeking his head out from under his bed. The relief on Jaebum’s face was palpable, the elder still looked tired from the exam - but visibly brightened when he saw Jinyoung. He picked Jinyoung up with no resistance, frowning a little when he noticed how stiff Jinyoung was - with Jinyoung curling in on himself and going limp; form shaking.

“Jinyoungie? Are you alright?” Jaebum whispered softly into Jinyoung’s ear, stroking his back gently before making his way out of Jinyoung’s bedroom - smiling politely at the handymen and apologising at the inconvenience caused. Jinyoung offered no response to Jaebum’s question and just shut his eyes, snuggling closer to Jaebum’s chest.

“You’re alright. I’m here.” Jaebum cooed softly, never once halting his petting as he placed a hand on the steering wheel, driving to his apartment. Jinyoung felt himself relaxing at Jaebum’s gentle touches - finally feeling comfortable in his own skin once more. Still he faced a new contender in Jaebum’s apartment - Nora.

When Jaebum placed him onto the floor of his apartment, Jinyoung’s nose crinkled at the unfamiliar scents, sights and objects - before finally making eye contact with Nora who was eyeing him curiously. It made Jinyoung nervous - facing his natural predator. This wasn't the first time he'd met Nora, but it was the first time he couldn't simply walk past her and ignore her.

Jinyoung stiffened, back straightening as he sat ramrod straight - eyes dilated with alertness. He was a lot smaller than Nora in this form, and she was obviously sizing him - hopefully not as a meal. Jinyoung hoped Jaebum had domesticated her enough - and Nora hadn't really had the habit of bringing Jaebum dead mice. He'll like to think he would survive. Jaebum was sitting in his couch, eyeing the both of the animals who were on opposite sides of the living room with amusement.

This was a war of will and maybe a little bit of pride. Jinyoung wasn't going to submit to a cat that was bigger than him, just because of size alone. He _knows_ he's smarter than Nora, but intelligence wouldn't do much when she could literally just pounce on him and rip his throat out. He watched with his breath held as Nora jumped from her cat tower elegantly and carefully approached him.

She circled Jinyoung, sniffing at him and nudging him with the tip of her nose. Her whiskers tickling Jinyoung's sides, Jinyoung tried his hardest to stand his ground - but it was just so ticklish. With his self control snapping, he raised a paw and pressed it against Nora’s nose - gently pushing her away from his face when she got too close. She let out a slight hiss, going cross eyed to stare at Jinyoung's paw before glaring at Jinyoung.

Hearing a cat hiss at him was totally not terrifying - yet Jinyoung stood his ground; whiskers twitching before Nora finally took a step back. She gave Jinyoung a contemplative look before letting out a soft meow and turning her head - sauntering towards Jaebum to ask for treats. Jinyoung was still frozen in place, wondering if he had passed Nora’s test. The cat herself had leapt onto Jaebum’s lap and was making herself comfortable on his lap.

A loud ‘meow’ pulled Jinyoung from his thoughts, and he turned his attention to Nora who was looking at him rather smugly. She sat up on Jaebum’s lap, and was licking her paw - as if claiming Jaebum’s lap as her throne. If a competition for affection was what she wanted - a competition she was going to get. Afterall, Jinyoung was in three quarters of the photos on Jaebum’s phone - which was a quarter more than her. Granted that, that was taking into account his human pictures and pictures as ‘Mister fluffy pants’. He circled Jaebum’s legs until the elder let out an amused chuckle and placed Jinyoung onto his lap - with Nora grudgingly making room for him.

The rest of the afternoon were spent in relative peace. With Jinyoung and Nora coming to an agreement that they would much rather spend time curled up against each other and Jaebum than trying to one-up each other. Still Jinyoung didn't appreciate her constantly sniffing him and _licking_ his fur. He also wasn't crazy enough to try to assert his dominance, so here they were - at a standstill. With both parties being appeased by cuddles and petting.

Jaebum had gotten up at one point, jostling the sleepy animals off his lap. Whom had simply curled up against each other in response. With Nora being curled protectively around Jinyoung. When Jaebum returned to reclaim his spot - with his fully charged phone. Both animals offered him a sleepy gaze, with Jinyoung gazing at him with an open eye before snuggling closer to Nora. The cat doing something similar, offering no reaction to Jaebum beckoning her back to his lap.

It was Jaebum’s loss. He got up to get his phone, Jinyoung was far too content to move just to appease his best friend. Nora’s growing preference for Jinyoung was baffling to Jaebum and all he could do was to look at the pair slack jawed. Still in denial that he was being _rejected_ by his best friend and cat that he had since he was five. Such betrayal, honestly this should have made those YouTube lists of top ten anime betrayals.

Jinyoung had fallen asleep to Nora’s steady heartbeat, and was roused by Jaebum who had picked him up. With Jinyoung opening his eyes and crinkling his nose before nipping at Jaebum’s hand in annoyance.

“It's almost twelve Jinyoung. I'm not having you shift on Nora - and mentally scarring my baby girl. Also if this is the thanks I get for taking care of you, both of you ganging up on me and leaving me out of the cuddle party. I see how it is.” Jaebum huffed out, placing Jinyoung on his bed. If rabbits could roll their eyes, Jinyoung would most definitely be doing it right now. He shot Jaebum an unimpressed look - before his ears twitched at the soft confused meow coming from the living room.

It seems like Nora had awoken to an empty couch. Jaebum pulled open his closet pulling out two sets of clothes, and throwing one at Jinyoung. With Jinyoung crawling out from the clothes thrown atop him, slightly amused at how petty Jaebum was being. Nora had made her way towards Jaebum’s closed bedroom door, pawing at Jaebum’s door and meowing miserably.

Jaebum simply ignored it and ducked into the bathroom - with Jinyoung hearing the shower run. Gradually, he could feel the tingles in his paws and the next time he opened his eyes - he was human sized. He pulled on Jaebum’s oversized hoodie and sweatpants, before pulling open Jaebum’s door allowing Nora in. The cat sat at the foot of Jaebum’s bed, feline gaze narrowing at Jinyoung before hissing - as if blaming him for the disappearance of her new friend.

With a flick of her tail, she padded out of Jaebum’s bedroom and presumably went to make herself comfortable in her cat tower. Jinyoung flopped back onto Jaebum’s bed, eyeing the elder who had a towel slung across his neck - once he exited the bathroom.

“Hyung, I think Nora officially hates me.”

“Well, she definitely likes mister fluffy pants. I guess it's not only me who prefers you as a rabbit Jinyoung.”

“Whatever hyung.”

—————————-

Jinyoung stood in the middle of his room and glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his most expensive dress shirt but a quick reply from Bambam when he sent a photo of what he was about to wear turned his mood sour in an instant. The message his younger friend said: Do not associate with me if you’re going out like that. I don’t hang around with nerds.

Jinyoung was offended. He felt Bambam’s insult over the phone - after all, it was very rare that Bambam used correct grammar and full spelling unless he was really disgusted. Surely, it was not that bad? He bought the shirt even if it was a little over his allotted budget. The salesperson even _told_ him it looked good on his physique. Why can he not wear it to the club?

Their finals week was finally over and the youngest duo of their friend group proposed to celebrate ‘the end of an academic slaving era’ - those were Bambam’s words. Jinyoung was not much of a party person unlike most of their friends but he was not innocent from it. He did enjoy going out with the guys, spending money on expensive liquor and dancing through a sweaty crowd every once in a while. It was just that he bought a new shirt and Bambam, their resident fashion adviser, told him it was ugly. Jinyoung was very upset.

He went through his wardrobe, looking for anything that was appropriate and glam enough to get Bambam’s approval. Jinyoung swore, the younger man was just being extra picky. Of course, he could go with the dress shirt but he did not doubt that their younger friends and maybe Jackson would clown him for it.

Frustrated at his lack of options, Jinyoung called his best friend. Jinyoung might claim to be the smarter one but Jaebum was not all the bad either. A few rings into his unanswered call, Jinyoung started to get annoyed. Why was Jaebum not answering? It went static then he was directed to the voicemail. Jinyoung, not having any of it, redialled Jaebum’s number. Fortunately this time, his call was picked up.

“Hmm, Jinyoung?” Jaebum answered.

“Why didn’t you answer the first-” Jinyoung took a sharp intake of breath, “Were you sleeping? Did you just wake up?”

Jinyoung heard rustling on the opposite end of the line then a yawn followed, “Yes? It’s the end of finals. I’m resting.”

“What?” Jinyoung exclaimed, “Did you forget we’re clubbing?”

A loud thud was heard through the phone and Jinyoung could imagine the way Jaebum fell off the bed. “Oh shit! That was tonight? Damn, give me thirty minutes, okay? I’ll be at your place really quick.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I didn’t call to just to _wake_ you up. I was gonna ask what do you think I should wear.”

“Uh- isn’t that Bambam’s job?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He made a mental note to never help Bambam in any of his homeworks again. “Well, I’m asking _you_ , hyung.”

A beat passed with Jaebum not uttering anything then, “Don’t wear anything with stripes, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung frowned. The expensive dress shirt he bought was striped. “You have that tight fitting black shirt, right? And that leather jacket from our buy one get one deal last year, yeah? Wear those. And put on your tightest skinny jeans. That’ll do.”

“Wouldn’t that make me look funeral-ready? All black? That’s not really me.” Jinyoung replied, skeptic of Jaebum’s choice of clothes.

Rustling could be heard on Jaebum’s end and then a sound of a door opening and closing. “Trust me, Jinyoungie.” A faucet creaked and then the sound of water hitting the tile flooring filled the line, “You would- uh- look- hmph, what the- good.”

Jinyoung frowned, “Hyung, just what exactly are you doing? Is that the shower I’m hearing? Are you talking to me while you’re actually taking a _shower_?”

Jaebum laughed, but it was a bit distant and water-filled. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

“What the hell, hyung?!” Jinyoung exclaimed in shock before hanging up the line. Sometimes, he believed Jaebum was dropped as a baby.

The club was booming with loud music and shouts from people can be heard everywhere. Bodies sweaty and gyrating on one another, faces close and impossibly getting closer – most of the patrons of the night were college students undoubtedly celebrating the end of finals week. Jinyoung swore, he could feel the bass vibrating in his seat.

Jinyoung looked around from the table the maknaes managed to acquire and vaguely spotted the said maknaes making a fool of themselves on the dancefloor. He wondered just how much liquor the two already had - or maybe that was just them unleashing pure crackhead energy. One can never be too sure when it came to their group’s resident clowns.

Jinyoung was aware of how poor his alcohol tolerance was. After all, he did not really drink that much often, just during special occasions and even then, Jaebum had always been present to stop Jinyoung from getting too wasted. However, his best friend went to the restroom and by how never-ending the queues at clubs were, Jaebum would probably not be back for a good few minutes. He picked up his drink from the table, about to take a sip. But as he was about to taste the fruity liquid, a body slammed into him and made his drink slosh all over his clothes.

Jinyoung cursed, he has had enough of Jackson, “What the hell, Jackson? I was drinking and now I’m...well, I’m all drenched!”

“You call that drinking?” Jackson teased, “What are you, five? You ought to have some fun! Drink for real. You’re a grown-ass man, Park Jinyoung. Here-” Jackson procured a bottle of tequila from nowhere and took Bambam’s shot glass from the other end of the table. He poured generously, up to the brim, and shoved it towards Jinyoung’s face. “Come on, man! Chug!”

Jinyoung frowned, sometimes he forgot that Jackson was as much of a clown as their two youngest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jackson.”

But the muscular man would not relent. He grabbed Jinyoung’s chin and attempted to force the drink into his mouth. “Just one shot, Jinyoungie. Don’t be such a party pooper.”

Jinyoung was sure he was not trying to be a party pooper or anything similar to that - Jackson was making no sense. Well, more senseless than sober Jackson anyways, and this Jackson was very _drunk_. Where the hell was Mark? He was in-charge of Jackson tonight. “Stop it, Jackson. And I’m pretty sure that you don’t take tequila shots with no salt or lemon around. That stuff burns.”

“Isn’t that the beauty of it? Please, Jinyoungie, just one?” Jackson pouted. And if a pouting Jackson was effective when he was perfectly sober, then a drunken pouting Jackson was ten times more effective - and Jinyoung was just human, he could not resist Jackson’s puppy face.

“Just one, okay?” Jinyoung relented and downed the foul liquid. It burned Jinyoung’s throat and he immediately went for a glass of water to wash the taste away. “I don’t know why you like this stuff. It’s disgusting.”

Jackson laughed aloud in response. “You’re just not used to it!” He shouted and if Jinyoung did not feel the slight tingling at the back of his head, he would have whacked Jackson for damaging his ear drums. “I say we get you used to it! One more!”

Jinyoung did not know what possessed him to make such bad decisions as he accepted Jackson’s offer, shot after shot. In his defense, the first shot already blurred Jinyoung’s moral compass. And it did not help that Jackson was a very convincing jerk.

Mark approached their table and smirked evilly upon seeing how wasted Jinyoung was getting. He high-fived Jackson, “Well done, Jacks! Now wait until Jaebum sees this.”

“Aww, who cares about Jaebum! Jinyoung is a strong independent man who can get wasted and make bad decisions.” Jackson slurred out as he took a swig from the beer Mark was holding.

The mention of Jaebum’s name sent warmth all over Jinyoung. His best friend would be so surprised - Jinyoung giggled. There was something nagging at the back of Jinyoung’s brain, however. It was as if he forgot something really important. But the haze he was in made it all the more difficult to remember. Well, if he had forgotten about it in the first place, maybe it was not that important? Or maybe the nagging sensation was just his body seeking for more alcohol.

Just as he reached for a bottle of _something_ \- Jinyoung could not really read the label anymore, everything was so blurry - he heard his best friend.

“Sorry, I took so long. The line was very long and you wouldn’t believe the stuff people do in the bathrooms. I just saw two guys-“ Jaebum trailed off when he noticed Jackson and Mark’s stupid grins and Jinyoung’s beaming albeit dazed smile. “Is Jinyoung drunk?” He asked, incredulous. “Jinyoung, are you drunk?”

Jinyoung giggled, “Of course, not. I’m just happy. So, so _happy_.”

Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was gone for what? A few minutes? And I get back to you, completely wasted? What the hell? Do you even know what tonight is?”

Jinyoung pouted. Why was Jaebum getting mad at him? He did not do anything wrong. He was just being happy. Jinyoung thanked God that at least Jackson was being a true friend as he defended Jinyoung’s honour. “Don’t be mean to him, Jaebum.” Jackson hiccuped. “Jinyoungie deserves this. He worked hard to ace the finals!”

“Just-“ Jaebum started, “I planned on getting you home early, Jinyoung. Why are you being so careless?”

“What do you mean? Jinyoung will stay here as long as he wants. You’re not his keeper, Jaebum.” Jackson retorted.

Mark laughed, “He’s right, Jaebum. We just finished a whole week of stress, it’s _okay_ if we relaxed a little bit. Come on, have fun with us.” Mark then handed Jaebum a bottle of beer.

“Yeah, hyung,” Jinyoung smiled at Jaebum. It felt loose and sleazy but Jinyoung couldn't care less. He stood abruptly and wobbled on his feet. It was a miracle he did not hit the table and smashed his face. Jinyoung tugged at Jaebum’s arm, “Come, hyung. Let’s dance!”

Jinyoung dragged Jaebum towards the pit of people - it was more like Jinyoung stumbling while Jaebum supported him, but who cared. Jinyoung most definitely did not. He was focused on trying to get Jaebum to enjoy the night.

“What’s wrong, hyung? Dance with me.” Jinyoung said and made a big gesture of swaying his hips as he did some sort of a shimmy. “You’re a good dancer, Jaebum. So dance, what’re you waiting for?”

“I swear to God, Jinyoung. This is why I don’t let you get wasted.” Jaebum shook his head but proceeded to place his hands on Jinyoung’s waist. “You’ll be so embarrassed tomorrow, I swear. And you can’t blame Jackson. This is all on you.”

Jinyoung frowned. Why would he blame Jackson? If anything, he would kiss Jackson on the mouth for making him uninhibited enough to dance with Jaebum like they were doing now - of course the kiss would be purely bro-like. Jinyoung would never hit on Jackson; he did not want to be maimed by Mark, okay?

Erasing all thoughts of kissing and maiming, Jinyoung threw his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pressed his body closer. His best friend had always been broader than him so it was easy for Jinyoung to bury himself into the other man and be surrounded by his smell. Like how they did when Jinyoung turned into a rabbit.

Oh.

Jinyoung actually forgot when the last time he changed was. But it all felt the same - Jaebum’s warmth and sturdiness, it made Jinyoung feel safe. Even if they were in the middle of a crowd who were sucking faces more than dancing.

“Jinyoung, I think we should really go back to your place.” Jaebum said.

Jinyoung’s brain short circuited - was Jaebum suggesting what his brain suggested? Was Jaebum asking him to go back to his place implying... _that_? His best friend?

“Hyung, did you mean that...like go back and do _that_?” Jinyoung asked, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Of course, Jinyoung. There are too many people here. I don’t think we can find a place secluded enough.”

Jinyoung felt his soul leave his body. He swayed on his feet and this time, he was sure it was not because of alcohol. Damn, Jinyoung did not see that coming at all. He would admit that Jaebum was handsome, smart, hard-working, cute, reliable, responsible - okay, Jaebum was hot. His best friend was most definitely jaw-droppingly and heart-stoppingly _hot_. But he had also spent most of his childhood and the entirety of his teenage years with him. They practically grew up together so it did not occur to him that their friendship could be _something more_.

But here Jaebum was, asking Jinyoung to go back to his place. Why was it his place though? Was Jaebum’s apartment dirty or something? Was Jaebum hiding something? Jinyoung was reminded of Nora. Ugh, that prissy cat. So okay, maybe it was better that they go to his place after all.

Jinyoung leaned towards Jaebum - well, maybe he did more than lean. With the way his legs gave out under him, he was full-on using Jaebum as a support to maintain being upright. Maybe he should have taken it easy with the shots. As always, Jinyoung had Jackson to blame - or this time, to _thank_ for.

“Is it happening?” Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung was confused. What did Jaebum mean? And why was his head hurting like it was being split apart? And god, did the club turn off the air conditioning because Jinyoung felt himself start to sweat buckets.

“We really should leave, Jinyoung. Come on, just hold on. I’ve got you.”

Those were the last words Jinyoung heard before he lost consciousness. Jinyoung blamed the alcohol, he blamed Jackson too. It was all his fault for trashing him so hard.

It was Jackson’s fault Jinyoung would not be able to have the _deed_ with Jaebum.

Jackson would really get a beating from Jinyoung, just he wait.

Jinyoung awoke with a splitting headache and a very parched throat. His body ached like he ran across the whole of Korea. Hangover. Jinyoung hated it with a passion. This was the reason he was not fond of drinking. He was so going to kill Jackson.

His stomach grumbled and he groaned. Jinyoung thought hard of when the last time he ate was – it was around five in the afternoon yesterday. Jinyoung cursed Jackson to hell and back for drowning him in tequila shots on an empty stomach. No wonder he felt like dying. Oh god, he _could_ have died. Alcohol poisoning was very real. Jackson could have ended up as a murderer with Mark as his accomplice. Jaebum would have returned to their table with a dead best friend. Yugyeom and Bambam would host his funeral and expose all his shortcomings while probably having a powerpoint presentation on how much of a _two-faced hypocrite Jinyoung-hyung was_. Youngjae would be the only one crying and truly sad. The outcome if he actually died would be so horrendous.

Jinyoung’s brain must be in some sort of a protest against him because he swore, it was trying to get out of his head with how much it pounded and hurt.

“Oh good, you’re alive.” Jinyoung heard and he whipped his head towards his bedroom door - it was not a good idea too for his head melted and turned into mush at the action. His vision blurred for a bit before he made out the face of his best friend smirking at him from the doorway.

Jinyoung groaned, Jaebum laughed.

“You know how low your alcohol limit is and you still drank like a sailor. I can’t say I feel sorry for you.” Jaebum said. “Take the aspirin and drink some water. I’ll be back in a second.” Then, he left.

Jinyoung took two pills from his bedside table - courtesy of Jaebum, probably - and downed it with a swig of water from the bottle beside the meds - courtesy of Jaebum, again. Jinyoung tried to remember the events from last night - he freaked out over what to wear, Jaebum forgot they were supposed to go out, they arrived thirty minutes late, Bambam wore a sheer shirt, Jackson felt up Mark not so subtly, Bambam and Yugyeom danced like the hoes that they were, Youngjae kept them from getting kicked out of the club, Jaebum excused himself to the restroom.

Then everything else was hazy. Jinyoung knew he got shitfaced drunk for giving into Jackson’s musings. There were flashes of Jackson being on Jinyoung’s lap and then on Mark’s lap. There were also bits of images with him on the dancefloor with Jaebum.

Oh god. It hit Jinyoung like a truck. His memory suddenly became vivid and detailed – the way he whined and got clingy to Jaebum, the way he _flirted_ with Jaebum.

_Jesus_ , Jinyoung needed help. He _did not_ like the way Jaebum held him while dancing. He definitely _did not_ enjoy the way their bodies were pressed, all hot and sweaty. Jinyoung almost shrieked when he remembered Jaebum’s suggestive ideas last night. He _did not_ anticipate what would have happened and got disappointed when it did not. Jinyoung mentally berated his traitor of a brain for conjuring up such wayward thoughts.

Jinyoung pulled at his hair. Maybe if he pulled enough, his weird ideas would get pulled along with his locks. He could endure a few months being bald, as long as his brain would not do him dirty again.

And that was how Jaebum saw Jinyoung when he returned with a tray of breakfast in hand - trying with all his might to tear his hair out. “Uhm, should I come back later?”

Jinyoung paled, can he be more embarrassing? “No, it’s okay. I’m okay, just having a moment.”

“If you say so.” Jaebum approached Jinyoung and sat beside him. “Here, I’ve made breakfast. I’m sure you’re starving. And after last night? You’re so irresponsible, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung frowned, “What about last night? I know I did lots of shameless stuff but you’re not innocent either! Don’t blame me for it alone, hyung.” Jinyoung was big enough of a person to admit that he was careless last night, but surely, Jaebum took part in the act as well. He could not have flirted all by himself.

“What do you mean, I’m to be blamed too? I took care of your stupid ass, Jinyoungie. If it weren’t for me, you would have turned right in the middle of the dancefloor and everyone would have freaked out over a loose rodent.”

_Wait, what?_ “What do you mean, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, confused.

“You’re really clueless, huh? Let me guess, you completely forgot that it was full moon last night that’s why you didn’t have any reservations on getting wasted, am I right? And then when I try to go home early, you would not. You are such a pain in the ass, sometimes.” Jaebum teased. “It was an odd experience, you know. It was hilarious to see a very intoxicated rabbit.”

Oh no, Jinyoung looked at the calendar. The date before today’s was marked bright red. How could he have been so stupid to look over it? And _shit_ , did that mean Jinyoung got all the flirting wrong?

“So when you asked me to go back to my place while we were dancing…” Jinyoung trailed off, unsure on how to finish the question.

“Yeah, I was minding the hour. It was almost time for the moon to be in its most fullest so I had to get you back home.” Jaebum explained.

Jinyoung’s head hurt on a whole different level - his chest seemed to start hurting too. _What the hell?_ So he got it all wrong. He thought that Jaebum was-

“I hate you.” Jinyoung said to his best friend.

“What? Why?” Jaebum spluttered.

Jinyoung scowled, “Because you’re an idiot.”

Jinyoung huffed. Jaebum was the world’s biggest idiot and maybe that made Jinyoung the second, because he really did believe that Jaebum liked him _that_ way. And yes, he was under the influence of alcohol - hell, he was deathly intoxicated - but that did not mean that what he felt was false.

Also, what bothered Jinyoung more than being let up was the fact that he got over freaking out about his _feelings_ for his best friend that _fast_. Like, he was just having a crisis a while ago and now that Jaebum actually crushed - okay, maybe crushed was a strong word but Jinyoung was upset, okay? - his hopes up, he was suddenly sad?

_Woah, love was really complicated, huh._

Jinyoung stilled, did he just think of love? As in romantic love towards Jaebum? The whole situation was starting to get on Jinyoung’s nerves. Can his heart be still for a moment? Why was it jumping the gun so recklessly? It was Jaebum for goodness’ sake - it was his _best friend_.

“I don’t understand you.” Jaebum interrupted Jinyoung’s internal monologue. “I’m just gonna chalk your whining and pissy ass on the fact that your hangover must be messing with your brain functions.” Jaebum shrugged and snatched a piece of hotdog from Jinyoung’s plate. “And if you’re not gonna eat what I’ve cooked, then I will. It’s getting cold.”

Jinyoung scowled and moved the plate out of Jaebum’s reach. “How dare you, hyung. You’re making my head ache more.”

“You know, you ought to be kinder to me, Jinyoungie. I might get tired of you treating me like this, you know?” Jaebum said and Jinyoung’s eyes widened in shock.

Was Jaebum saying he was getting tired of Jinyoung? After all these years? After knowing his most valued secret? Jinyoung could not believe it. Because _what the hell_ , he just realised that he was in love with his best friend and now, said best friend was saying he was getting tired of him. It was absurd.

It must be the residual alcohol in Jinyoung’s system; it must be the splitting pain in his head; hell - it must be his growling and very much empty stomach. Yes, those were perfect reasons and excuses. Or maybe, it was how Jaebum looked at the moment, sitting beside Jinyoung on his bed after cooking him breakfast, _after_ taking care of him changing into a drunk rabbit all throughout the night - and maybe it was also because Jinyoung suddenly became aware of his feelings and how he has been taking Jaebum for granted - plus the fact that there was this small fear brewing up inside Jinyoung that Jaebum might actually be fed up already and decided to _leave_ him...

...that Jinyoung was not able to stop himself from leaning forward and grabbing Jaebum’s face with his two hands in a steady grip - and yes, Jinyoung planted his lips flat out and firm on his best friend’s.

  
_Shit_. Maybe it was okay to blame this on Jackson too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Drop down in the comments whatever you want to say - questions, comments, suggestions and even violent reactions (if there are any)  
> We love hearing from you guys. :D  
> Thank you for sparing the time to read!!!
> 
> \- crudescere


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi everyone!  
> It took a while for this chapter to come huh? lmao  
> We're sorry for the wait though. We hope you haven't forgotten about this :D  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> \- cudescere

Jaebum closed his eyes, then opened it. He blinked once more but the pressure on his lips was still on. It was safe to say that his brain froze and ceased functioning, it clearly felt like that. All thoughts gone. Vanished. Nada. Because how could he formulate ideas when Jinyoung was micrometers away from his face? Jaebum could feel the way his best friend’s lashes fluttered on his cheeks and the grip holding his head was still firm. And damn, that pressure on his lips? It was Jinyoung’s.

His best friend was kissing him. Oh god.

Jaebum was holding his breath and he feared that he might be turning blue from how deprived of oxygen he was getting. To his relief, Jinyoung pulled back. It was not that he did not want the kiss - the Lord knew how much Jaebum wanted it but it not like this. Not when Jinyoung was probably still drunk and messed up in the head. Clearly, his best friend was not in the right state of mind because why in the world would he kiss him? It was beyond impossible.

Jaebum closed his mouth that had hung open and stared wide eyed at Jinyoung. His best friend was staring back at him just as wide eyed. Well, at least by Jinyoung’s equally surprised look, Jaebum was now certain that he did not mean it. Jinyoung was still intoxicated. Jesus, just how much did he drink last night?

It sent a pang of sadness deep within Jaebum, however. He had come to terms way, way before that his fondness for Jinyoung was more than what best friends felt - he had also accepted that those sentiments will never be requited. Still, being rejected face to face hit him with enough gloom.

“Uh-“ Jaebum tried to break the awkwardness that settled in the atmosphere. He scratched the back of his neck, “Wow.” He lamely finished because what could he say when his mind was still trying to grasp what had happened.

Jinyoung blurted out, “I didn’t mean it!”

That nailed the coffin. Oh god, that _hurt_. Jaebum did not need Jinyoung to elaborate how much of a mistake that little action was. Jaebum knew it from the depths of his soul that Jinyoung would never return his feelings back so really, he did not need his best friend explaining just how much he did not mean it.

But Jinyoung was still Jaebum’s most precious person in the world and he knows that even if Jinyoung did not reciprocate his intentions, his best friend still treasured him all the same. Jaebum knew that a storm must be currently brewing in Jinyoung’s pretty, little head regarding on how to gently explain his drunken action. So Jaebum took it upon himself to save Jinyoung from the embarrassment - and maybe himself from further pain.

“I know you didn’t.” Jaebum started. “I know you’re still hung over so don’t worry about it. It’s no biggie, we’ve done more than kiss remember? Do you recall that one time we totally went naked and took a bath together in elementary? I’ll never forget it, it was too traumatising.” Jaebum joked. It was easier like this, it was what they do best - they made fun of each other all the time. “Besides, we get intimate at least once a month. You know, when you turn into a whiny and clingy rabbit?”

Jaebum felt his smile slip when Jinyoung looked very remorseful. He needed to be more convincing, “I suggest you get back at Jackson for this. Goodness, just how much alcohol did he put in your system for you to be drunk the day _after_?”

Jinyoung blinked a couple of times as let out a small, “Yeah, I must be still drunk.”

“I know so don’t worry about it, alright? Just eat your breakfast and go back to sleep if you’re still sleepy. I’ll let myself out after I do a bit of cleaning up. Your apartment is such a mess.” Jaebum said as he gave a smile, God he hoped it was convincing enough, and left Jinyoung alone in his room. He needed some space to himself - Jaebum needed out.

  
\----------

Jinyoung felt his mind go blank – once their lips touched. The experience was nothing of what he imagined of kissing Jaebum – there wasn’t a passionate lip lock, the battle of tongues or the fireworks that came from pressing his lips against Jaebum’s. Nothing. The elder had stiffened, breath held – and Jinyoung knew then that this was nothing but a _mistake_. A mistake that could potentially unravel years and years of companionship. He drew back sharply, as if singed by fire – yet he was unable to tear his gaze away from Jaebum. He swallowed, tension thick and palpable in the air – he probably looked ridiculous; gaze wide and lips parted.

He watched as emotions of shock, disbelief flitted across Jaebum’s face. Right. This became awkward really quick. He averted his gaze – heart pounding with the tips of his ears aflamed, and if Jinyoung had perhaps stared a little longer he would have noticed the glimmer of hopefulness in Jaebum’s expression. Listening to his best friend stumble through his words – before finally settling for an awkward ‘wow’ was enough to reaffirm Jinyoung that his impulsive decision of kissing the elder was a mistake. Even though the next words that escaped from his lips made up the biggest lie he’d possibly ever told in his life; he uttered them anyway. Anything to get rid of the squirmy expression on Jaebum’s face – it didn’t matter that Jinyoung’s intentions were as real as it could get. It didn’t matter – because if he couldn’t have Jaebum as a lover; he’ll gladly keep their friendship. If lying was the way to do it – so be it.

Still, the alcohol buzzing in his system was inhibiting his ability at keeping a poker face. So despite, trying consciously to keep the emotion off his features. The train of thought that the reality of there ever being an ‘ _us’_ tossed aside like every other childhood aspiration still resulted in an inability to laugh and smile at Jaebum’s attempt at lightening up the mood. The awkward tension still lingered, with Jinyoung being helpless – floundering like a fish like out of water. Perhaps it was the haze of the residual alcohol, or maybe the buzzing in his head – it was definitely not the splintering of his heart that took his wits from him. Any intelligent quip about Jackson Wang being dead was lost on Jinyoung – and all he could utter was the quiet admission that yes, he was drunk.

He threw himself back onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was being irresponsible – attributing his actions to being inebriated and everything but himself. Alcohol was liquid courage, and it forced Jinyoung to act on his deepest wants; and in that moment it was the want to know how Jaebum’s lips felt against his. He was usually good at separating his wants and needs; but his alcohol addled brain had failed him – leaving him stuck between a rock and a hard place. He sighed as heard his front door slam shut – signaling Jaebum’s departure. _How did they get here?_ How did everything go to shit so easily – when they’d been perfectly fine a week ago? Frustration welt up in him, with him muffling his frustrated screams into his pillow; fisting his sheets in his clenched fists.

Jinyoung knew he was selfish – selfish in keeping the new found fact that he liked Jaebum as more than a friend to himself. He was selfish in shaking the responsibility of kissing Jaebum off. Knowing that the elder once again gave him a way out. Jaebum, being ever so considerate always thought of Jinyoung first. He gave him the way out of pretending that the kiss never happened – that it was a mistake and that Jinyoung hadn’t meant it. If Jinyoung wasn’t the selfish bastard that he is – he would take the way out given to him; to avoid rocking the boat. Just completely write the incident off – and cleanly forgetting and suppressing his desire of wanting Jaebum. Because, clearly the elder wasn’t his to have.

He was selfish for still wanting to hold those feelings close – not trying his hardest to forget them. He was greedy and after having a taste, he wanted more. He wondered what it would feel like for Jaebum to kiss him back.

He didn’t even realise he was crying – until he felt yet another tear trickle down his cheeks. He didn’t know why it hurts so bad; when the last time he cried was over a bad breakup. Why did it feel like his heart was getting ripped out from his chest when they weren’t even together? Thinking back, Jaebum was the one who came over with ice cream and the promise of cuddling while watching a chick flick that the elder hated. Jaebum was always there when he was down – and right now Jinyoung realized he might have ruined it. He’d never felt so utterly alone.

He _loves_ Jaebum.

He _loves_ his best friend.

He wonders if this is the feeling of heartbreak – and why of all the people; his traitorous heart fell for Im Jaebum. It was funny really – because Jinyoung always had Jaebum to catch him whenever he fell. Somehow, he knows that things won’t just go back to being alright but he had learned in life that anything can become a habit with practice. It was the same way he learned how to expertly spin webs of lies. Surely, he could pretend that he wasn’t in love with Jaebum until it became reality. Couldn’t he?

  
\----------

Jaebum didn’t know where he was going - he let the traffic lights guide him and unknowingly he ended up in the parking lot of the damn park of where he and Jinyoung first met as children. It was ridiculous - because even when he wasn’t trying to think of the younger; his thoughts never failed to travel to him. He shouldn’t be here - sitting alone in his car; blankly staring at the trees in front of him. They had early lectures tomorrow - he should be reading up on his course materials, he should -. Jaebum caught himself, his breathing hitched when he processed his train of thought. They. When had he started to refer to Jinyoung and himself as a collective unit?

He should have seen this coming sooner; they did everything together. It was hard to imagine not being beside Jinyoung. It was hard to pinpoint when he started craving for wanting Jinyoung as more than a friend. Yet, Jaebum could confidently say that seeing the younger cry when an undeserving prick broke his heart was the tipping point. It was that day that Jaebum promised that he would never do anything to hurt Jinyoung. Sure, they fought and those usually involved someone leaving with angry tears in their eyes. Yet Jaebum never wanted to see Jinyoung look as defeated and tired as he did when he told his then boyfriend that he could turn into a rabbit.

Back then, Jaebum didn’t know what the reason was that they broke up but after uncovering Jinyoung’s secret. Things became clearer and it was evident that coming clean to Jaebum was a relief for Jinyoung. Jaebum couldn’t even fathom how heavy the burden of that secret was on Jinyoung. Some twisted part of him liked that Jinyoung wasn’t given the opportunity to tell him on his own terms. It was ridiculous for him to allow his suppressed emotions to spiral out of control just because Jinyoung trusted Jaebum enough to allow him to stick around during full moons. Just because he took care of the younger - didn’t mean there would be any change to their relationship and Jaebum cursed at how hopeful he was. The seed of hope was planted when Jinyoung didn’t demand for Jaebum to leave him alone during full moon. Jaebum now knew that he was stupid for hoping, because to Jinyoung nothing has changed; they were still friends albeit awkward friends due to that unexpected kiss.

He didn’t know how long he had spent sitting in the parking lot - staring blankly at the trees with the engine still running. A ping from his phone jarred him from his jumbled thoughts, with him blinking - finally realising that the sun had begun to set. Bathing the sky with an orange glow, as the day began to wind down to a close; light fading to be replaced by the onset of darkness. With a soft sigh, he unlocked his phone. Jinyoung had texted him - and Jaebum’s stomach sinked. It was an innocent text from Jinyoung, asking if Jaebum had indeed finished the reading for tomorrow’s lecture - the unwritten words of ‘are we okay’ sewn into Jinyoung’s attempt at starting a conversation.

On any other day, Jaebum wouldn’t even bat an eyelid before typing out a response - being far too accustomed to Jinyoung’s infrequent texts that were about a myriad of unrelated topics. He couldn’t help but sigh, bitterness clinging stubbornly to the back of his throat. So that was it? Were they expected to just go back to normal? It was then that the weariness of the day registered and sank into his bones. Deciding to reply the younger later; when he didn’t feel like his heart was dangling from his sleeves - Jaebum drove back to his empty apartment.

Needless to say, Jaebum didn’t reply the younger - because what could he say? He was always pretty shit at lying.

  
\----------

The next morning, Jinyoung awoke with regret. He thought it was better to not have woken up at all. At least that way, he would not have to face Jaebum today. His best friend did not contact him after leaving his apartment the night before even after receiving his texts and it turned Jinyoung into a worrying mess. He cursed at his stupid drunken self for being so careless - he just hoped that Jaebum was safe and had gotten home without issues. Jinyoung knew just how impulsive and reckless Jaebum can be when he was upset. His best friend had the bad habit of jumping the gun without much thought when he got stressed enough. Well, maybe Jinyoung was just projecting. He was certain that Jaebum was unaffected - unlike him who was anxious to start the day.

He groaned and prepared for the day. He could not skip today’s lessons just because his best friend will be in the same four corners as him. Jinyoung had to get a grip on himself - he needed to act normal around Jaebum. He could not afford the consequences if he strolled up in class just to bolt out at the sight of his best friend.

Jinyoung mechanically walked towards their shared classroom and cursed at himself for being panicked enough, he actually arrived thirty minutes in advance. He tried to see the silver lining though - arriving first to the class, he could choose a seat at the very far back, probably tucked in a corner; and try to make his existence as small as possible that maybe, the professor, his classmates, and Jaebum would not be able to detect him. Jinyoung nodded to himself, that could work. He can just dash after class to avoid the possibility of Jaebum striking up small talk. He was not ready to face the elder just yet. He needed to actually gather his thoughts and formulate a plan: a plan on how to get over your best friend.

But first, he had to get through with today.

Jinyoung opened the sliding door and almost let out a scream when he came face to face with none other than Im Jaebum, his best friend. He did not know if it was better that he had contained a yelp but got shocked enough to literally have fallen on his butt - but whatever. Jinyoung’s just so embarrassed and high up with tension that the only response he did was, well, laugh.

“Oh my god, Jinyoungie, are you alright?” Jaebum gushed and immediately went down to help Jinyoung off the floor.

Jinyoung’s brain kind of short circuited when Jaebum touched him and his best friend must have felt it because Jaebum froze midway as well. Jinyoung’s brain blared out a large, red warning sign: _Jaebum can see you’re in love with him, fool._ Jinyoung abruptly scrambled up and dusted off himself. He needed to act cool, unaffected. It was already too much of him to kiss Jaebum, even if it was under the influence of alcohol. Jinyoung had to pretend everything was back to normal.

“You’re early, hyung.” Jinyoung said and winced at how it sounded - it sounded fake. He tried to plaster a smile on his face and he only hoped it looked genuine. Nervousness was making him look everywhere else but not into Jaebum’s eyes. No, he knew that the second he look at those beautiful orbs, he would not be able to hold himself back. He steeled himself and surged forward, walking past Jaebum towards a random seat. “Were you going outside?”

“I’m sitting there.” Jaebum pointed out to the exact opposite end of the room where, indeed, Jaebum’s bag laid on top of the desk.

And Jinyoung was not an idiot. He understood what the statement meant - he was still Jaebum’s best friend after all. It meant: _why are you going to sit there, so far away from me?_ Jinyoung breathed in deep, he thought that maybe Jaebum would not have noticed that he did not want to sit anywhere near him for the time being - when everything was still fresh; it was still too soon. But Jinyoung could not say that, of course, and he had no better excuse so there he went.

Silence enveloped them as Jinyoung settled on the seat beside Jaebum’s. His best friend was still standing by the door, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something. Jinyoung felt a pang of regret - maybe he was not good enough of an actor that Jaebum could feel his awkwardness. Jaebum had always been receptive towards his feeling and that - that filled him with more guilt. Why was Jaebum always so attuned to his needs? Jinyoung repeated his question with a soft voice, “Were you going out, hyung?”

Jaebum scratched the back of his head, “Uh, I was going to buy some food. I remembered you like those Starbucks’ breakfast sandwiches, right? We still got time.”

Jinyoung was floored. Guess, it was really just him feeling all awkward and nervous. Here his best friend was, casually going to buy him breakfast. He internally laughed, albeit bitterly - why did it hurt? Having to deal with Jaebum’s nonchalance face to face, even if he had prepared himself for it, hurt. “You don’t have to.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry. Guard my stuff, okay.” Jaebum gave a tiny smile then was off his merry way.

The lecture dragged on with their professor’s sour mood. Jinyoung swore that she was menopausal with her ever foul mood and wrinkles that seemed to multiply every passing day. He would not have taken her subject if not for Jaebum who had insisted. Jinyoung did not know why - so far, the professor had been nothing but a menace. And she only did things that would prove Jinyoung’s accusations true like for example, their surprise quiz that morning.

Well, it was not like Jinyoung was stupid. He was not afraid of failing the test but the act of surprising sleep deprived and emotionally unstable students who just had low-key falling offs with their best friends - that did not sit well with Jinyoung. Their professor ought to learn how to be more sympathetic of the younger generation, really. Young adults of these days were constantly hounded by problems, okay?

However, in all honesty, the surprise test did Jinyoung a favor so maybe he could let this one atrocity slide. The exam served as a perfect reason for him not to interact with Jaebum.

They remained seated side by side throughout the whole class and even if Jinyoung finished the test with lots of minutes to spare, he pretended to have not - all just to avoid the free time it will give him if he handed in his paper early. Because free time, that posed a possibility for Jaebum to talk to him. Or not talk to him at all - which frustrated Jinyoung to no end because he had always been able to read his best friend. He had learned how to interpret even the smallest facial expression, the tiniest body gesture. He was familiar enough to know what his best friend thought most of the time. And Jaebum was an easy book to read. He was transparent in how he felt and viewed things. He had never been secretive towards Jinyoung - always open and accepting.

But now, Jinyoung did not have an inkling on what Jaebum was feeling. He was completely out of his depth.

The class could only do so much for Jinyoung however. Of course, it had to end at some point. It also happened to be just the day Jaebum and him were scheduled to meet up with the rest of their friends for lunch. Which gladly, Jaebum remembered because it would have killed Jinyoung to bring up their weekly ritual.

Jesus, why was he so awkward? It was just Jaebum for goodness’ sake. _Ugh_.

Jaebum lead the way to the usual cafe they frequented with the gang. The walk was painfully silent when before, it was filled with laughter and Jinyoung’s complaints about their awful professor. Jinyoung shook his head, this was getting absurd. He and Jaebum had known each other for years and a single kiss should not be their downfall.

Jinyoung decided to break the hard ice.

“Hyung-“

“Jinyoung-“

They started simultaneously and then clamped their mouths shut simultaneously as well. They looked wide eyed and surprised.

“You first-“

“Go first-“

They spoke in perfect synchronisation. After everything, years of being in tuned with each other - that was still evident.

They both burst out laughing. And just like that, the weird tension was dissolved into giggles and laughter. Jaebum slung an arm across Jinyoung’s shoulders and brought him closer, tucking Jinyoung into his side. Now this was familiar and Jinyoung beamed wider. Perhaps everything had settled now. Perhaps he was starting to move on.

They entered the cafe and easily spotted their friends. Still attached to the hip, Jinyoung and Jaebum sauntered over to them.

“Oh the married couple is finally here!” Bambam squealed. Jaebum dropped the arm around Jinyoung and the latter thought that maybe, the remark had set him off. But when Jinyoung looked over to his best friend, Jaebum just smiled at him and gestured that he take a seat.

“About damn time. I’m hungry.” Jackson groaned which earned him a glare from Jinyoung. “What? It’s true! What took the both of you so long anyway?”

Jaebum raised his hand to flag down a waiter as he said, “We’re only ten minutes late, Jackson. Stop being overly dramatic.”

“Yeah, ten minutes of me probably already eating.” Jackson replied and slumped all over the table.

“They probably went to make out first. They’re gross like that, you know.” Yugyeom said offhandedly just as the waitress arrived. She looked every bit of shocked and a little bit disgusted. But Yugyeom did not seem to notice the waitress’ discomfort and continued on, “Or maybe they couldn’t hold back and went all out. You know, ten minutes is a pretty long time for a quickie.” He smirked, “I bet they went for a second round.”

The waitress dropped the menu she was holding just as Jinyoung threw a notebook at Yugyeom. The whole table burst out laughing and hooting with Jaebum looking unimpressed and Jinyoung mortified.

“Uhm, I’ll just return later.” The waitress quickly said then hurriedly left their table, blushing crimson to the tips of her ears.

Jinyoung seethed, “Can’t you behave properly for once?”

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Yugyeom stuck out his tongue.

“I swear to god, Kim Yugyeom. I will kill you!” Jinyoung said then lunged at their maknae. Yugyeom might be the youngest in their group but he definitely did not know how to pay them due respect. It was time that Jinyoung put matters into his own hands.

Yugyeom screamed that prompted Bambm to scream too - they were programmed like that - while Jackson pumped his fist into the air while he sang Korea’s national anthem. It was pure chaos.

However, just as he was about to grab Yugyeom by the throat, he was yanked back down to his seat. Jinyoung was ready to do bodily harm to whoever pulled him but was stopped in his sacred mission when it was Jaebum’s face that greeted him - and Jaebum looked very annoyed.

“Stop it, Jinyoung. It’s not as if it’s anything new. They’re just kids being kids.” Jaebum chastised.

Jinyoung felt wronged. Yugyeom was a disrespectful shit that needed a good beating - why was Jaebum siding with the enemy? Jinyoung felt betrayed. He tried to think hard, there must be a reason behind his best friend’s blatant betrayal - maybe Jaebum was disgusted with the comment and he wanted to drop it. Making a huge fuss about it would only encourage Yugyeom and the others. Maybe that was it. That has to be it.

So Jinyoung tried to calm himself. Jaebum’s sheer disgust on the thought of them being intimate in _that_ way might have stung but Jinyoung was a grown up man, he was mature enough to handle it. He instead gave a nasty glare towards Yugyeom, “You’re lucky.”

“I guess we scared the waitress away.” Mark chimed in, finally speaking. He looked like he was enjoying the whole commotion and was now disappointed that not a single drop of blood has been shed. It really should not have surprised Jinyoung. Mark was evil that way.

“I can go to the counter and relay our orders instead?” Youngjae offered, being the sunshine that he was. He was so pure-hearted and genuine that sometimes, Jinyoung wondered why he was part of their clown circle.

“I’ll go with you, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum smiled at the younger man. Jinyoung could not help but feel a little jealous. Any other time, it would be him going along with Jaebum to do stuff for their group. But as it was, it might be better that he not - Jinyoung guessed that it would just be awkward between the two of them again if they were left alone.

The group started firing their orders at Youngjae and Jaebum. It ranged from Mark’s harmless alfredo pasta to Bambam’s weird spicy carrot salad. In Bambam’s defense, the boy said he was on a strict diet for their department’s fashion show. When Jinyoung was about to say his order, he and Jaebum met eyes. “The usual?” His best friend asked to which Jinyoung gave out a tiny “Yeah” in response.

Jaebum and Youngjae went off to place their orders and probably apologise to the waitress they unintentionally scarred mentally. Yugyeom and Bambam started a heated discussion on which was uglier, a raccoon or a skunk. Jinyoung did not know what kind of crack the two were sniffing but it was not entirely new and he was tired enough that he let their stupid bickering pass. As long as they did not involve him, they can kill each other - Jinyoung did not care. It'd probably be better if they did anyways - that way Jinyoung didn't have to get his hands dirty.

On the other side of the table, Jackson was showing something on his phone to Mark, probably some nonsensical jokes and memes - to which Mark laughed at. Jinyoung squinted his eyes at their oldest - Mark was really not subtle nowadays in his obvious attraction to Jackson. But whatever, Jinyoung had enough relationship drama in his own plate to be worrying over someone else’s.

Jaebum and Youngjae returned to their table after a few minutes with a tray of refreshments. Yugyeom and Bambam rejoiced in the arrival of their iced chocolates, totally dropping their argument in favor of sipping the sweet beverage. Youngjae handed Jackson his organic green tea and Mark his six-shot Americano. Jinyoung winced at Mark’s drink, it was noon - who drinks that strong of a coffee at lunch time? It could kill a fully grown human but then again, Mark was weird. Jinyoung had an inkling he was not human at all.

Jinyoung felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Jaebum offering him his favourite drink, an iced macchiato. He was surprised, he did not tell Jaebum to get him one but here it was. Jaebum was being the world’s bestest best friend again. Jinyoung really did not deserve him.

Jinyoung smiled at Jaebum hoping that everything was alright between them. The older smiled back signalling that they were. Jinyoung was getting a severe case of vertigo with how everything had been so extreme in the past hours. It was dizzying trying to cope with Jaebum. It was as if there was a switch between them that could instantly make them cold then hot towards each other. It made Jinyoung’s head ache.

Jinyoung could not wait any longer for the day that they would go back to what they were before. Because his heart would not be able to take any more tension - Jinyoung was afraid that it might break any second if this shit continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> Drop in the comments what you think! We'd love to hear from you. :D

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading!!!  
> Comments are highly appreciated! We want to know what you guys think, we really do. :)


End file.
